


Parksborn文汇集

by diver366



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: A compilation of my Parksborn fanfics.依旧AO3备份。总觉得lof跟随缘真是随时会挂掉。





	1. Best Friend&Lover

*原作：Marvel's Spider-man（蜘蛛侠2017新动画）

*这是一个Harry与蜘蛛侠交往了却对面罩下之人的身份一无所知的故事。

*虫绿/绿虫清水无差

 

1  
“我有重要的事情想要告诉你。”  
这是当Peter从清晨街角的一起抢劫案中脱身，匆忙地赶到他与Harry约定的餐馆后，Harry对他说的第一句话。  
“是什么？”Peter随意地问道，不动声色地把自己背包上的拉链拉好，以免蜘蛛侠的制服露出来。   
“我跟蜘蛛侠交往了。”Harry说这话的时候，有点不自在地移开了湛蓝的双瞳，没有对视Peter的目光。  
“你什么？”Peter“吃惊”地说道。  
噢，虽然Peter就是蜘蛛侠没错，但是他还没有告诉Harry这件事。他的演技有点烂，好在此时Harry并没有在看他。  
“我和他交往了。”Harry拿着饮料凑过来，小声地说道。然后Harry看到Peter“惊讶”的表情，耸了耸肩：“我知道你一定很难接受这件事。”  
“我……”Peter实际上无话可说。  
拜托，Peter就是蜘蛛侠，自然对两人之间是怎样从一开始的火药味到Harry的敌意逐渐化解再到告白交往的全部过程一清二楚。但是作为Peter Parker，他又不得不继续假装不知道这件事，顺着Harry的话说下去：“确实有点。”  
“我也有点难以消化这个事实。”Harry揉了揉后颈：“这个事实让我凌晨4点才睡着。”  
“好吧，你与蜘蛛侠交往这个事实震惊到我了，但是真的有到达那种程度吗？”Peter指了指自己的眼睛，示意Harry浓重的黑眼圈。  
“啊，我没注意到……感谢今天我爸早早就出门了，我还有机会掩饰一下。”Harry拿出手机照相的自拍角度看了看自己的眼圈，然后锁掉屏幕，继续说道：“这是真的。你意识到我跟一个不知道名字并且没看到全貌的家伙就这样交往了吗？”  
实际上你是知道这个家伙的，他就在你面前。Peter内心补充道。  
“刚刚意识到。”Peter“恍然大悟”：“不止，我记得你之前很讨厌他来着？”  
“事实上，现在也有点。”Harry点头：“他依旧很烦人，从各种方面。”  
……对这一点我还真的不知道？  
Peter瘪嘴：“所以你为什么会跟一个看不见脸又让你烦心的超级英雄在一起？”Peter注意到当讲到“超级英雄”时，Harry不赞同地皱眉了。  
Peter还真是越来越对Harry与蜘蛛侠（自己）交往的原因感到了疑惑。  
“实际上，我自己也不是特别清楚。”Harry低头吸了一口饮料：“但是我还是向他告白了，他还是有过人之处的。”  
……他们真的在交往吗。  
Peter纳闷地啃完了Harry帮他点的三明治早餐与菠菜奶昔。他觉得他大概永远搞不清楚Harry喜欢蜘蛛侠（自己）的原因。  
  
2  
作为蜘蛛侠，Peter不清楚Harry为什么会喜欢蜘蛛侠，却看清楚了Harry到底对Peter这个朋友有多么喜爱。  
  
蜘蛛侠很忙。  
早上可能刚出门就碰上反派袭击，与Harry的早餐约定泡汤；中午可能会持续追踪早上逃跑的反派，与Harry共进午餐的约定变成Peter在5分钟内吃完午饭然后留下Harry一个人吃午饭；晚饭前与Harry的饮料时间可能依旧会泡汤……  
但是Harry从来没有放弃有空时就与Peter至少见一次面的日常约定。  
  
Peter每次匆忙离开时总是没有时间留意Harry脸上失落的表情（这是他猜的，但这在万圣节那天得到了证实），但是作为蜘蛛侠时，他却很明显地注意到了这一点：Harry对Peter的缺席很失落，Harry非常非常在意Peter，而这般程度甚至超出到让Peter惊讶的地步——  
“帮我把他找回来，要不然我就撕碎你！”  
Harry为了Peter对刚救过他的蜘蛛侠大吼；  
“只有他视我为我。”  
Harry说出了他从未对Peter说过的心里话；  
Yep,Peter知道他是Harry最好的朋友，但是他不知道——Harry Osborn,奥斯企业创始人的儿子，无论走到哪里总是被众人环绕的人物——Peter从没想过Harry如此孤独。  
  
3  
在看清这一点以后，Peter在战斗的地方时遇到Harry时就更高兴了。啊不，也许应该担心吧，这可不是普通平民该出现的危险地带。但无论如何，Peter总是抱着忧喜参半的心情跟Harry搭话。  
Harry对蜘蛛侠的态度在很长时间里都不是特别好，面罩下的Peter感受到了久违的Osborn式傲慢，尤其是对比Harry对Peter这一普通人身份时给予的耐心与包容。两个身份切换间，Peter感受到了冰火两重天。  
在蜘蛛侠面前，Harry的讽刺挖苦捉弄样样不落，纵使上一秒他可能刚被蜘蛛侠救过。  
啊啊啊！Peter当年（在小学的时候）与Harry交朋友的时候从没被Harry这般对待过！  
Peter与Harry的友情很顺利就开展了，现在想来真是奇迹。  
  
随着Peter适应蜘蛛侠身份后能做的事情越来越多，他作为Peter陪伴Harry的时间与以前相比变得越来越少；而反而是蜘蛛侠陪伴Harry的时间越来越多——这大概就是蜘蛛侠与Harry Osborn交往的契机。  
在Harry向Peter告白时，Peter内心挣扎了好一会：虽然他最近在以蜘蛛侠的身份关注Harry的时候意识到自己对Harry潜藏多年的感情悄然变质了，虽然他俩都是男生，但是Harry对Peter的秘密身份一无所知，他应该告诉Harry吗？  
答案是，好吧，还没到不得不告诉Harry的时候。理由之一在于Harry告白的对象是蜘蛛侠，这意味着Harry依旧视Peter为普通朋友。  
  
4  
“还没到不得不告诉Harry的时候”不代表Peter不想告诉Harry。  
有时候Peter由于超级英雄的奔波劳碌导致睡眠不足的时候，他看着Harry的肩膀很想靠过去——作为蜘蛛侠他会把自己疲惫的脑袋靠在Harry肩上，他已经习惯了这个温暖的肩膀——“你在干嘛，Peter？”  
Harry挑眉看着Peter斜过半截的身子的惊讶表情让Peter瞬间回到现实：“呃——我地上掉了东西。”  
“在哪？”Harry疑惑地看向地面。  
而Peter则趁此暗暗地把书包里的橡皮擦拿出来放在手里：“找到了！”  
“啊哈。”Harry无言。  
  
Well，Peter是真的想不必戴上面罩才能与Harry变得亲密无间来着。不过考虑到超级英雄秘密身份的重要性，还没到不得不告诉Harry的时候。  
  
5  
“我想让你跟我一起与最好的朋友Peter吃饭。”Harry的眼睛闪闪发光。  
“什么！？”蜘蛛侠发出了怪叫：“呃……我是说我不确定我是否能与Peter的时间对得上。”  
“我知道你现在肯定有空。”Harry指着蜘蛛侠身后的废弃机器人。蜘蛛侠刚阻止了一起都市机器人袭击，现在的纽约市看起来格外平静。  
“呃，我……”蜘蛛侠想先行走一步，却发现不知什么时候Harry抓住了他的手。  
……  
面罩下的Peter欲哭无泪。  
Harry摁了几下键，把手机放在耳边。  
糟了，Harry是不是想……？  
蜘蛛侠迅速地摸向自己制服后方的手机，但这次Harry的动作比他快。  
……没关系，他的手机一直都是静音加震动的。  
  
平时Peter的手机都是静音的，但这次不是：他今天早上吃早餐时刚与Harry一起换了新的铃声，为了庆祝他们俩破除万难再一次在同一个实验室里合作。在测试铃声的途中Peter匆忙赶去救人了，忘了把手机调回静音——  
特殊的新铃声在空气中响起时，蜘蛛侠一秒就摁掉了来电。  
但是Harry已经听到了。他靠近了蜘蛛侠，尽管原本他们的距离就不远。  
Harry的目光在蜘蛛侠身上打转，面罩下的Peter冷汗直冒。  
“你……”Harry斟酌了一会用词：“抢了Pete的手机？”  
……“抢”是什么鬼！  
“正确的来说，是借用了他的手机。”蜘蛛侠把手攒成拳头在嘴边假装咳嗽：“今早我在一个银行盗窃案时碰上他了，因为我手机摔坏了，联络不上同盟，暂时借用他的手机。”  
“噢。早餐到现在你吃过任何东西吗？”Harry的话题转变得如此快，Peter猝不及防。  
“呃……没有。”蜘蛛侠实话实说。  
对这个问题实话实说应该没有关系吧？  
“很好。因为我准备要亲你，没有口臭是最好的。”Harry双手搭上了蜘蛛侠的肩膀。  
“口臭……”面罩下的Peter觉得自己又一次被冒犯了。  
Harry真的是！对蜘(nan)蛛(peng)侠(you)的态度太差了！Peter有没有口臭明明是Harry最清楚的了！  
Peter无视了Harry不知道蜘蛛侠真实身份的事实，内心忿忿不平。  
Harry把蜘蛛侠面罩往上卷的动作令Peter一惊，他握住了Harry的手：“你……”  
“我不看你的眼睛，放松。”Harry笑道。  
“……好吧。”  
面罩被拉开到了露出Peter鼻梁的程度就停下来了。  
这将是Peter Parker的初吻，与他最好的男性朋友、他的男朋友Harry Osborn的初吻。之前他们虽然在交往但是从没接过吻。虽然Peter觉得有时候是有那种时刻的，但见鬼的，面罩隔绝了Peter的面部表情，也隔绝了两人之间的微妙情愫。  
透过蜘蛛面罩上的镜片Peter看到Harry越发接近的脸庞，他的心跳随之变快。  
  
Harry吻了他。  
Harry的嘴唇好软。  
Harry什么时候会停止这个吻？有点久了。  
Peter晕乎乎地想。  
但是只要肺部的氧气允许，不停也是可以的。  
Peter喜欢这种感觉。  
  
“菠菜味……”Harry垂下眸，摩挲着自己的唇低语。  
Peter心下一凉，此时他震惊的表情已经不能完全被面罩挡住了，他的嘴正惊讶地张开。  
菠菜奶昔。这是Peter与Harry每天都会喝的，外观为绿色的饮料。  
但是Harry什么也没说，他轻柔地替Peter把半截面罩戴回去，再拍了拍蜘蛛侠的脸。  
“我想……等会儿午饭的时候我们会见面吧？”Harry留下这句话就快步走了，Peter呆愣地留在原地。  
  
这句话没有任何有关于地点的提示。而30分钟后，就该到了Peter与Harry约定的午饭时间了。  
Peter此时的表现更是从反面证实了Harry的猜测：蜘蛛侠就是Peter Parker.  
  
……谁来告诉他午饭时该怎么办啊！   
  
6  
Harry像逃跑一样消失在蜘蛛侠的视野。  
他跑了很久，直到他累得喘不过气来，他才停了下来。  
  
Peter就是蜘蛛侠。  
所以Harry其实是向他最好的朋友表白了。  
Harry亲了Peter.  
  
Harry掩住自己的胸膛，他的心跳快得让他怀疑自己得病的可能性。  
现在想来，之前有很多次Peter都差点在Harry面前暴露自己的身份，但Harry只是不曾往深处想过。  
Peter温和的表象下是不可忽视的热心肠与正义感；蜘蛛侠多话的特点外同样是热心肠与正义感(虽然Harry更乐于称其为多管闲事与天真)——这一切的一切都让Harry的脑海里两个不同的形象重叠在了一起。  
所以这一切都说通了。  
Peter总是在危险发生在面前的时候消失，而蜘蛛侠总是在那时候出现；Peter的借口总是烂得蹩脚，蜘蛛侠总是会罔顾Harry的冷脸向Harry搭话；Peter越来越多次不顾安危地救助他人，蜘蛛侠对Harry的一切都显得很熟悉……(well，关于这点，他之前以为这都是因为蜘蛛侠是个自来熟，现在看来他错了，因为Pete从来都不是自来熟的类型)  
所以，他们俩是同一人。  
所以，他们俩是Harry **唯一** 的男朋友。  
所以，Harry和Peter交往了。  
……  
  
Harry觉得自己的心脏暂时承受不住这样的事实。  
一方面，他解开了心头最大的困惑。他终于不再纠结于Peter陪自己的时间越来越少了，当看见蜘蛛侠的时候，他就看到了Peter。  
另一方面，他面临了一个新的难题。Harry交往的对象是蜘蛛侠，但是面罩下的人却是他最好的朋友Peter，他该怎么处理这个乱成一团麻的感情？  
  
Harry划开了手机锁屏，他的手机锁屏是号角日报拍的蜘蛛侠照片，这是刚刚换上不久的。well,快到时间了。  
他长叹了一口气，决定先去店里给蜘蛛侠（Peter）点Peter（蜘蛛侠）平时喜欢吃的东西。  
  
7  
Peter怀着惴惴不安的心来到了老地方，Harry正在如平常一样喝着奶昔。  
“我……”  
Peter犹豫的话语被Harry打断。  
“哟，英雄。”Harry拿不准自己该称呼面罩下的蜘蛛侠为什么，现在是蜘蛛侠在见他，不是Pete.  
“Harry.”Peter挤出一个勉强的笑容。而Harry似乎没有太在意他的反应，Harry看上去一切很正常，就像是他没有搞清楚Peter与蜘蛛侠是同一个人一样。  
“我很抱歉。”Peter试着开口。  
“为了什么道歉？为了你不曾一开始就告诉我——你最好的朋友你的秘密身份？为了你不是主动告诉我真相？”Harry的一连串反问让Peter退缩了，但Peter知道自己该承受这份怒火。  
对自己最好的朋友（现在同时也是恋人）隐瞒重要真相确实足以在一份亲密关系里落得个背叛的名声。这种对背叛的定义是不符合理性逻辑的（并且理性上为了周围人的安全，Peter应该永远不让别人知道他就是蜘蛛侠），但却契合他们深厚的情谊。  
他们的情谊是这样的：Peter与Harry视对方为最好的朋友，他们的友谊超越了世俗的目光——Norman Osborn的儿子与平凡人家的小子——正因为这种巨大的落差让他们需要小心地注意对边界与秘密的处理。什么地方是不可逾越的：涉及到家境的地方。Peter永远不会借用Harry的权力与财富，Harry也深知这是不可跨越的雷区，所以Harry只会默默看着Peter为了生计而奔波，绝口不提什么便利。什么地方是应该逾越的：每一件喜悦的事情以及他们无法独自承受以致于不得不在最亲密的朋友面前倾诉的痛苦。  
告诉Harry“蜘蛛侠就是Peter”这件事不在雷区范围，也不是需要独自承受的痛苦，Peter没有太多借口不告诉Harry,而Harry作为Osborn家的孩子，显然也不会缺少安保。  
  
“我不应该责问你。”Harry苦恼地扶住了自己的额头：“就算是最好的朋友，秘密依旧是秘密。你不想说，那就不说。”  
“不！”Peter急忙地喊道：“……我很抱歉我没有早点告诉你。当英雄时有很多很棒的感受，我总是苦恼于没办法分享它，特别是与我最好的朋友。只是我搞砸了如何告诉你这件事。”  
“真的吗？”Harry露出有点困惑的笑容。  
“真的。”Peter双手握住了Harry单独靠放在桌上的左手。他希望Harry能透过这动作看到Peter的内心。  
“OK.”Harry把自己的右手叠上了Peter的手。他们四目相汇，双手紧握。  
  
“……虽然很高兴看到我们的友情没有遭受危机，但是我觉得我们的恋情有点麻烦。”给他们送餐的服务员刚走，Harry冷不防地说道。  
“申末（什么）？”Peter咬着意大利面说道，酱汁在他嘴角边沾着，Harry伸手到Peter嘴边用餐巾把它擦掉。  
“我还是有点不太知道怎么面对‘与最好的朋友成为了恋人’这件事。”Harry用叉子开始虐待起了水果沙拉。  
“有什么问题？我很好，你是我最好的朋友也是我的恋人，对我而言这减少了很多麻烦。”Peter吞下了面条说道。  
“但是。”Harry的眉毛纠结成了一团，Peter被那所分神：噢苦恼的Harry真可爱。  
“看着你熟悉的脸真难亲下去。”Harry咬牙切齿——为了忍住他的笑意：“我觉得我想笑！”  
“拜托！我对此毫无障碍；我感觉现在就能亲你。”  
“你一开始就认识我！这对你而言当然不难！而我却不得不怀有一种我喜欢的人是别人的感觉！”Harry想到这里又有点来气，他用力扯了一把Peter的脸颊。Peter忍痛接受，但他暗自使用湿漉漉的狗狗眼神使Harry放松了力道。  
“好吧，这是个问题。”Peter摸了摸自己被捏红的脸：“那你喜欢蜘蛛侠什么?这些特点我都有。”  
“你真是天才，提出了个难倒我的问题。”Harry假装苦恼地将头往后仰，眼神却瞥了Peter一眼，Peter一副受伤的模样。  
“只是开玩笑。之前我的确不清楚，但是现在我可以明白地告诉你，你和蜘蛛侠身上的特征是同样的，只是透过不同的角度展现出来而已——这意味着我其实也喜欢Peter Parker，只是由于相处时间太久，我对此熟视无睹而已。”Harry说着，把椅子往Peter的方向拉近了，他将两人的额头靠在一起。这距离很近，Peter的绿色瞳孔与Harry的眼眸正面对视。  
**再也没有什么秘密了。**  
“你无法想象我被你每次的爽约搞得临近饭点却没有食欲；并且你能想象什么朋友会如此密切关注你所有的一切？”  
现在，Peter的眼里充满了笑意。  
  
  
“只有你。我最好的朋友，我最棒的恋人，Harry Osborn.”  
  
  
Fin.


	2. The Death of Harry Osborn

*原作：Ultimate Spider-man（终极蜘蛛侠）漫画

*全文略过不少情节，也做了一些细节的调整（其实就是懒得修改Bug……）

*Harry中心，CP要素微弱，绿虫/虫绿无差。

 

01

 

在实验室爆炸与带走他母亲的火灾发生以前，Harry Osborn一直过着算是幸福的生活。作为15周岁的高中生，他家境优渥，衣食无忧，在学校里除去父亲姓氏的光环以外还能有两位真正的朋友陪伴在身边。对比大多数同龄人的生活，父亲Norman的不认可以及糟糕的科学成绩都只能算是青春成长期的微小遗憾了。

——直到那天。

“爸，你在干什么？”Harry推开实验室的门，发现Norman正躺在实验室仪器的椅子上，身上连接着不知名管线，周围的实验人员驯服地在Norman周围有条不紊地工作着。

“Harry! 你难道看不懂门外的‘禁止入内’几个字吗？”Norman愠怒地微抬起身体，无声的肢体语言正斥责让Harry出去。

“但是……”Harry正想争辩些什么，实验设备忽然发出了警报声，显示屏的指数从绿色变成了刺目惊心的红色。

随着一声巨响，重物击中了他的后脑，Harry便失去了意识。

 

当他再次苏醒时，不远处的景象让他哑口无言。若不是身体被天花板的重块压住了，Harry肯定现在就逃离这个地狱——

眼冒红光的绿色巨怪注视着他，张着大口发出低声的嘶吼。

Harry惊讶地发现自己竟从它的口型中读出了什么……巨怪在说人话。

 

“…arry……Harry……”

 

02

 

再之后，火灾就发生了。

一场突如其来的大火在夜深人静时席卷了Osborn大宅。

被一声叫唤惊醒的Harry本能的第一反应是仓皇地跑去找他母亲Emily，而不是他的父亲Norman,因为他爱他母亲远甚于他父亲。但他最后只找到母亲在乱石碎块之下露出的手。并且那只手不正常——Harry惊恐地注意到母亲的手臂上的倒钩状鳞片。而在此时，他感到有道目光自上方传来，Harry往建筑物的破损洞口望去，看见了被火焰包围着的怪物，不，或许说是玩弄火焰的怪物更好一点。火光让Harry无法看清怪物的模样，只能看到大致轮廓，但他看到怪物头上的犄角，以及狰狞的牙齿。

这些特征似乎都与实验室那天出现的绿怪一模一样。

Norman事后还安慰了Harry与母亲，声称自己会加强Osborn大宅的安保，但现在它又出现了。

……不对，绿怪出现在实验室时，Norman并没有在原地，出现在那个位置上的只有绿怪。而如今在火势中，Norman也消失了踪影。

Harry忍不住被自己脑中的联想惊吓到了，他睁大了双眼想辨认怪物的模样。

父亲，Norman……就是眼前的怪物。

 

怪物疾驰离去前丢过一团火球过来，瞬间加剧了Osborn大宅的火势。浓烟扑鼻，Harry惊叫着冲出大门。

 

03

 

Harry百般无聊地坐在床上翻着一本生物图鉴书。他正处于一个封闭的房间里。

在Harry参观过Osborn大厦紧急避难室后，他一眼就看出来对于世界上的大多数人来说，周围的防护墙是多么坚不可摧。

Harry也数不清自己到底在这里待了几天了。自从他苏醒过来时他就在这里。这个房间虽然是封闭的，但是安置了齐备的生活必备设施，三餐也会定点由房间内的一个管道运送过来。而到现在，他还没有见过一个活生生的人。他都快把桌上的书翻完了。

并且这些书还是Harry最为不擅长的生物、科学等科目，他断断续续地看完了这些书本。

见鬼的，所以这里到底是哪里？

Harry怒意升腾，他丢下了图鉴。他想离开这里，或者见见别人——这起码能打消他大半的愤怒。

他手无寸铁。

不过倒也不是毫无办法。

Harry看到四周遍布的摄像头，做了一个决定。他搬了张椅子，在其中一个摄像头面前坐下。

“嘿！能看到我吗？你们再不出来解释一下我就要自杀了。”Harry在电影跟书籍上看过不少这样的情节设计，但他是头一次做这种事情。他张开口，利齿威胁性地摆在舌头上。

而这当然是骗人的。

Harry Osborn极其热爱生活，他享受奢华的日子已经很久了。想到要面临真正的死亡，Harry心里一阵后怕。

但对方很快就给出了回应。

房间中央的大屏幕发出了微响，Harry回过头。

一个左眼带着眼罩的黑皮肤中年男性的脸庞浮现在屏幕上。

“你是谁？”Harry抢先问话。

“我是Nick Fury. 神盾局局长。”

“你为什么要把我关在这里？这里是哪里？神盾局又是什么？”

“让我逐一回答。神盾局（S.H.I.E.L.D.）是国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局（Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division）的缩写。我们在高空的航空母舰上。”

“而你之所以在这里，是因为你情况不稳定，随时都有可能重新变成红魔。”

红魔这个词让Harry内心不安了起来，尽管他的记忆对此丝毫没有印象。

“我不知道你们国土战略什么局到底调查了什么，我可是毫不知情！”Harry语气比此前衰弱了不少。

Fury皱起眉头：“你真的忘记了？”

“对。我所能想起的就只有我必须回学校了。我朋友一定很想我。”

Harry的话语让屏幕上严肃的面孔变得有点柔和起来。

“比如Peter Parker?”

“你认识他？”Harry惊讶道。

“不，我们手头上有你的各种资料。”Fury不动声色地岔开了话题：“关于你的记忆，下周将会有专门的催眠师解决这个问题。”

 

04

 

“回想你第二次返校前发生的事情。”

“我被Shaw带去了一处地方。”

“他带你去做什么？”

“他告诉我，我父亲有多么伟大，我必须要继承我父亲的遗志。”

“你听从他的话语了？”

“我不清楚。”

 

“——你现在可以醒过来了。”

 

伴随着命令式的语句被发出后，Harry的自我意识从虚无的平静中重新浮现，他睁开眼皮。

在静静张开着的一网电墙后面，催眠师正在记录着本次催眠对话的进展，背后还有一列的神盾局成员手持武器防备着。这为了防止Harry在谈话过程中变身为红魔而准备的保护措施。

Harry从Fury提供的录像带中见过红魔。那个头上长了犄角的怪物与Harry没有任何相同之处。

红魔一时停止动作口吐人类的语言，一时又疯狂地攻击周围的生物，特别是蜘蛛侠。蜘蛛侠则在打斗中朝红魔不停地大喊，但是录像没有清晰记录到蜘蛛侠的话，Harry只能在嘈杂的物体破裂声、打斗声中捕捉到偶尔的几个单词，类如“住手”、“请”、“帮助”……

 

还有Harry的名字。

 

“蜘蛛侠看上去对我很熟悉。我认识蜘蛛侠的真实身份吗？”Harry询问Fury，Fury陷入了短暂的沉默，他没有正面回答Harry问题，随后通讯就中断了。这让Harry更加肯定了自己结论的正确性。

“我认识他，或她。并且他或她还与我交情不浅。”Harry说着，将蜘蛛侠的身形与脑海中的人逐一对比起来。蜘蛛侠不是体型健硕的类型，看那身体最多算是瘦削精壮。这一条基本就排除了包括Flash在内的篮球队队员。而MJ也不可能，她当时在场，红魔还差点攻击了她。

然后是Peter.

 

Peter就是蜘蛛侠。

 

这个念头出现以后就再也没有从Harry脑海里消失。他把Peter的特征一一与蜘蛛侠匹对，发现没有丝毫纰缪。

Peter怎么能是蜘蛛侠？蜘蛛侠杀了他的父亲Norman!

Harry沮丧地撕碎了被单。

而在此时他忽然意识到不对劲。

他是怎么做到轻松地徒手撕碎一张结实的被单的？

Harry举起了手，发现那不是人类该有的手。尖锐的指甲，以及遍布细鳞的粗壮爪子……Harry往床边的镜子探视，只看到一张赤色皮肤的怪物脸。

Harry惊恐得手足无措。

“救救……我……”

火焰在Harry喊出求救声时从他口中喷涌而出，灼烧了天花板。房间里的火情报警系统震响，天花板洒出的水流瞬间就浇灭了火焰。这一切都让红魔更加焦躁，它咆哮着在房间里四下走动。

 

在整整一个小时后，Harry才变回了原来的模样。

 

05

 

变成红魔的状况不是特别多，这通常只有在Harry情绪激动得无法自控时才会出现。更困扰Harry的是他的记忆。在接受催眠治疗后，越来越多的信息重新回到他的头脑。

但这些大量的记忆不但混乱不堪，甚至会出现自相矛盾之处。比如说Harry在学校里与MJ的关系。有时他会觉得自己与MJ有过一段暧昧期，仅此而已；但下一秒又有另一种场景涌入他的思绪：不，是Peter横刀夺爱！在Harry离校前他与MJ交往得好好的！

然后他又再次变成了红魔，砸烂了房间里的大量物品。

 

几经来回反复以后，Harry终于忍不住问Fury了：“事实到底是什么？为什么我的脑海里对同一件事会有两种不同的回忆？”

“很抱歉，很多事只有亲身经历过的你才清楚真相是什么。”Fury说道：“但是有一些事实是确定的，你的父亲Norman在你11岁时就开始对你催眠了，给你制造了很多虚假的回忆。而你父亲是绿魔。”

什么？

Harry世界里的一切东西都停止了运转。

假设Fury说的是对的，那么他父亲就并非那么爱他。以此作为前提，把脑海中相互矛盾的回忆排除掉一半……

 

他的父亲并不爱他。相反，父亲更欣赏Peter. Norman永远也不会参加Harry在学校里的任何活动；

他的母亲Emily虽然沉溺于酒精的快乐，但是却深爱着Harry。在精神清醒时，Emily会出席学校里需要家长参与的活动；

Norman就是精神疯癫的绿魔，引发火灾、谋杀了他母亲，Harry曾几次得以觑见真相，而Norman一次又一次地洗掉了Harry的回忆；

Peter就是蜘蛛侠，Norman想杀了Peter, Peter必然是为了自保才杀掉他父亲的，Peter没有做错。

而Harry，Harry变成红魔伤害了他最好的朋友。

 

这一次，监视器屏幕中的红魔异常安静。

 

06

 

“Harry，我们需要你的帮助。”某日，主屏幕上出现的不再是Fury，而是一个金色长卷发带着墨镜的女性。

“你是谁？”Harry问道。

“Carol Danvers, 神盾局新任局长。我希望这个坦诚的回答能让你体会到我们的诚意。我们需要你做诱饵，但这并不会真正伤害到你的生命。”

“我能做到什么？变成红魔帮你们吓唬敌人？”Harry自嘲道。

“你父亲逃跑了，还出现在媒体上把自己粉刷成受污蔑的形象。如果身为Norman儿子的你站出来指控他，那他就会有很大几率失控，主动暴露自己的行踪。”

“等等……”Harry瞪大了双眼，内心深处的恐惧卷土重来：“我父亲……Norman还活着？”

“确凿无疑。”Danvers说完，屏幕里的右下方出现了一个新的窗口，里面显示的是在新闻访谈里对着特约记者侃侃而谈的Norman. 此时的Norman身着正装，表情懊恼又痛苦，逻辑流畅地解释着自己是如何被神盾局所害。这一成功的表演使得没有人会不相信他的话语，除了那些清楚真相的人。

如果父、Norman真的彻底洗刷掉了之前的公众形象，那么这次他又会伤害多少人？

而且，Harry丝毫不怀疑Norman将会首先杀掉蜘蛛侠。

 

“我答应你。请让我做你们的诱饵。”

 

07

 

在站出来指控Norman的前一天，Harry终于从封闭的房间里被释放出来。实际上，他已经很久没有变成过红魔了。并且在上一次变成红魔时，Harry发现自己可以控制红魔的举动，而不是任由情绪冲垮他的神智，只剩下疯狂的怪物。

Danvers给他安排了一个舒适的房间，但是依旧没有窗，门口也有神盾局成员在守着。

但这都不是问题。

 

Harry此时的脑海中闪现过无数的图景。

疯狂朝他袭来的绿魔、奄奄一息的蜘蛛侠、血泊中的母亲Emily……以及雕刻着Harry Osborn的墓碑。

Harry并没有真心相信Danvers关于Harry的生命不会受到真正威胁的言论。因为在经历过这一系列宛若天方夜谭的事情后，他知道Norman不会轻易放过一个无能的儿子。

Harry Osborn, 年仅16周岁，即将面临死亡的威胁。

这一切都不对，这本不该发生的。

 

在实验室爆炸与带走他母亲的火灾发生以前，Harry Osborn一直过着幸福的正常生活。对比大多数同龄人，他所遇到的不顺都只能算是青春成长期的微小遗憾。

但然后，这一切灾难发生了。

Harry比以前更清楚地认识到Norman到底对Harry有多么不满意，以致于用催眠术和OZ试剂把他变成了满怀仇恨肆意破坏的怪物。

好处是，他对Norman不再抱有任何儿子对父亲的希冀。这个疯狂的怪物不配冠上父亲的名号，而Harry也不再乐意用Osborn这个姓氏了，一切结束后假如还能活着的话，他想变更姓氏。他应该改用母亲的本姓，Lyman.

Harry Lyman这个名字听起来挺好的。

 

至于他的朋友们，Peter Parker与 Mary Jane Waston，他希望有更多时间与他们相处。毕竟，尽管Harry一直把他们当做是最亲密的朋友，但是Harry实际上与学校里所有人相处都带着傲慢。因为他不清楚有多少人是因为Harry而不是因为Osborn而来的。并且，财富让他无需真正在意他们的话语，没有人可以伤害到Harry Osborn.

而在灾难发生以后， **只有** Peter与MJ来信慰问Harry。

特别是Peter，Harry想到。

如果他明天就这样死去，他与Peter的友情将是Harry最为遗憾的事情。

 

Harry喜欢Peter, 他与Peter的相处时间也是最长的。PeterParker在变成蜘蛛侠以前是个不起眼的书呆子，这使得Peter从小就饱受校园欺凌。而Harry是唯一会保护Peter的人。Harry记不起自己当时第一次帮助Peter时，脑子里除了想着“这个呆子的成绩很厉害，让他帮我写作业”以外是否还有别的念头，但在这之后他们俩就经常待在一起了。

现在想来，Harry让Peter帮忙写作业的举动肯定违反了Peter的原则，但是Peter从来不作反抗。

Harry每次让Peter写作业时，会带来家里的高级甜点、游戏机一类的。在Peter写完Harry的作业后，他们一起玩乐时，Peter眼镜下的棕色双眼总是洋溢着笑意。尽管如此，Peter对Harry肯定并非毫无怨言。

Harry早就应该羞辱Flash，好让那些家伙停止对Peter的嘲弄。但是以前的他没有。

以前的Harry享受来自周围的拥戴，喜欢被包围的感觉，为了保持这种感受，他甚至花了很多时间在不必要的交际上，忽视了他最好的朋友们。而在很大可能性上，他明天就要死了。但他在朋友们，在Peter心里的形象却这么糟糕。

 

他希望有更多时间。

他希望自己不会死。

 

08

 

“我是Norman Osborn的儿子，Harry Osborn. 我的父亲是个无耻的骗子。他是个怪物，他谋杀了我的母亲，还把我也变成了怪物……”

“我永远也不会原谅他。”

 

在Harry做完演说以后，Danvers把他带到了军舰上的甲板。远处的天空阴云密布，雨滴打落下来。

没多久，在空中就出现了跃动的绿魔，它朝Harry的方向袭来。

“Harry,你必须离开了！”Danvers大喊，同时用重型武器增加对绿魔的打击火力。炮火响声不断，但空中的飞弹全都被绿魔躲过去了。

Harry被神盾局成员护在身下，但他只是直直地盯着绿魔。

虽然Danvers让他走，但是Harry能逃去哪里？这是与他有血缘关系的父亲。而他的身体内还流淌着Norman给他注射OZ试剂后变异的红魔细胞，他将永远也逃不掉。

 

“吼——吼——！”

淡淡的烟雾升起，Harry变成了红魔。

下一秒，绿魔穿越重重阻碍扑到了红魔身上，毫不留情地重击红魔的要害，口中大声嘶吼：“你怎么敢背叛我！你实在是太让我失望了！”

我不再是你的儿子了！红魔想道。

所以，给我……“住手！”

红魔给了绿魔一拳。

身旁的神盾局成员在惊呼——蜘蛛侠出现了！

 

是Peter！

 

蜘蛛侠荡着蛛丝重踢绿魔一脚，趁绿魔身体失衡时落到它身后扼住了它的脖子。红魔也趁势再打得绿魔流出腥黄的血液，同时，神盾局成员的炮火不断地落在绿魔身上。

但一时的优势很快就消失了。绿魔重新占据了上风，他喷出巨焰把蜘蛛侠轰落到远处的海里。

 

绿魔的击打一下一下地落在红魔身上，这似乎永无止尽。它还暴怒地吼着什么话语，但红魔已经听不清楚了。

随便绿魔说什么，他不再是Norman的儿子了。

Peter也别再过来，谁知道这个疯子会怎样对Peter.

好痛，这个老疯子真的恨透他了。

但是没关系，Harry也恨透Norman了。

 

像他这么怕疼的人到底为什么会不乖乖听从Danvers的话躲到甲板下面呢？

Harry缓慢地思考。

对了——他必须帮助Peter……他最好的朋友，Peter Parker, 蜘蛛侠。绿魔肯定会杀了Peter.

 

在Harry记忆中，Peter依旧是那个在学校里被他保护着的家伙，而不是纽约的英雄蜘蛛侠。

关于与Peter最美好的回忆是在Peter房间昏暗的灯光下，Harry注视着Peter的侧脸。Peter在帮Harry写作业，他们会一起讨论学校里的无聊事。Peter边写边听Harry抱怨作业的变态难度、父亲的蛮不讲理。而Harry会安慰Peter，让Peter别在意学校里那些欺负他的蠢蛋的看法，假如Peter真的是书呆子，也是那种注定将会名垂青史的呆子。

 

09

 

红魔变回了人形，绿魔还在击打他。

最后，那只挣扎的手落下了。

 

Harry一动不动地躺在血泊中。

 

10

 

Harry Osborn死了。

他再也看不到Norman在他死后主动请求被射杀的情景了。

他再也看不到Peter为了他而失声痛哭了。

他永远脱离了虚假记忆的折磨。

 

 

 

Fin.


	3. Closer

*原作：Ultimate Spider-man cartoon

*虽然腿肉不好吃，但还是为冷圈做一点小贡献……可能有很多Bug，我已经弃疗了（躺平）

*清水无差。

 

 

被覆盖在红蓝交叉制服下深处的胃部在抗议身体主人的无情，里头传来的响声让穿梭在城市缝隙中的人咂舌，手中喷射蛛丝的动作更急促了一些。

但细密的雨水让他蛛网发射器的操作变得不太灵活，他快要撞上一栋建筑了——倏地，蛛丝瞄准了其他高楼，他借力拉高了身体，辅之以双足借力蹬墙，最后险险地躲过了建筑，落在了蛛丝黏着的高楼的窗上。他松了一口气，注视着远方的标志性建筑——一栋在他家附近开张的超级商场——伸出手比划了一下距离。

比划中，蜘蛛侠感到足下传来震动。他掏出了他藏在鞋底的手机。手机总是会被他不小心用力踩碎。而现在，雨水也在加速耗尽手机的耐久度。

来电显示是May婶婶。她告诉他，她今晚临时有个很重要的活动，所以他不得不自己解决晚饭问题。

16岁的蜘蛛侠挂掉电话后，一边摸摸空荡荡的腹部，一边准备把饱受雨水淋灌的手机塞回鞋底，此时，另一个来电让他停住了动作。

听完电话后，蜘蛛侠往回家的相反方向张开了蛛网。

 

+++

 

蜘蛛侠降落到了纽约市闻名度数一数二的高楼的窗上，他伏在窗上轻轻地敲打了一下窗户，里边马上就有一位同龄的褐发少年来到了窗边，打开了其中的一扇窗——

“不是这扇窗！Harry!”蜘蛛侠惊呼了一声，在窗户把他拍到一边之前躲到了另一边。

褐发少年打开了另一扇窗，按照不会再把蜘蛛侠拍到某处的方法，神情相当尴尬地说道：“呃，很抱歉，Pete……我没怎么亲自开过我房间的窗户，不太清楚它的构造。”

“我能说什么呢？你是Harry Osborn, 我可以想象得到这种事情发生在你生活里的频繁程度。”无需Harry的引导，蜘蛛侠绕开靠窗的床，走到房间中央脱下了他的面罩，面罩里窝藏的雨水瞬间就打湿了他脚边的地毯。 

“去洗个澡暖和一下你的身体，伙计。”Harry走过来，推着依旧穿着湿漉漉制服的Peter往房间里的浴室方向走，带着雨水印迹的脚印一路在地毯上留下。

到了浴室门前，Peter肚子的一阵响声让两人都愣住了，然后他们忍不住扶着浴室的门框笑了起来。

Harry按着Peter的肩膀好不容易止住了笑，制服下传来的凉意让他打了个寒颤：“你赶紧洗澡，我去找衣服和准备食物。衣服与毛巾我等下会放在门口的篮子里，好吧？”

Peter走进浴室，在门彻底关上前又探出发型乱糟糟的头来：“等等，你家没人做饭？”

“本来我爸说要亲自下厨，让做饭的佣人提前下班了。但是他刚才又走了，只留下我与桌上的Benjamin Franklin*面面相觑。”Harry努努嘴，嘴边勾出一个不情不愿的弧度：“你想吃什么， Pete?”（Benjamin Franklin*:这里指在100美元上的人像）

“我不知道。哪怕现在你把你的‘炭烤’蛋炒饭端出来我也会把它生吞活剥的，真的。”Peter挠挠头，头发上的水分被他挤了出来。

“噢，你真的那么想念我做的蛋炒饭？”Harry眯起了眼睛，双手在胸前交叉：“Yeah, yeah, 距离我第一次下厨，半年已经过去了，你确实也该见见它了。”说完Harry就作势要走。

“我投降！请别下厨了！Harry, 经过今天下午神盾学院的特训课程，难道你还想折腾自己的胃？”Peter从浴室门后跳了出来，抓住了Harry的左臂：“如果你真的想要下厨，为了安全着想，起码是我也在场的时候吧？”

被Peter一抓，Harry的手一颤，Peter看到了Harry皱眉。

“你受伤了？”Peter说道，把Harry的衣袖往边上卷起，直到一道巴掌长度的伤口出现在两人的视线里。伤口的痕迹很新，看起来就是今天特训时受的伤。

“你没有包扎？”皱眉的人变成了Peter. 他从单手抓Harry手臂的姿势变成了双手托住。

“别担心，Pete. 当场已经消毒过了，因为没怎么流血，所以我没有包扎。”Harry的目光停留在Peter双手托住他手臂的姿势上：“别这么紧张兮兮的，我等下去楼下便利店买晚饭的时候就顺便买绷带回来包扎，好吧？”

“好。”Peter这才恢复了放松的面容：“等等，你不想下厨了？”

“那是骗你的。我当然不想虐待你我的胃。”Harry收回手，一个笑容快速闪现而后消失，然后Harry转身走了。

“哎，我们的乖宝宝Harry Osborn哪里去了？”Peter看着Harry的背影自言自语。说完，终于开始了他期待已久的淋浴。

 

+++

 

洗完澡后，Peter穿上便利店销售的内裤以及在浴室门口摆放的全新衣服，走到厅中，Harry正吹着口哨翻找电视上的节目。好几袋东西摆在桌上。

“你买太多了。”Peter在沙发上坐下，Harry家中柔软的沙发总是让他不由自主地在刚坐下的时候摇晃多几下。

“我想我们还是可以吃完的。蜘蛛侠的能量消耗不是很挺大的嘛。”

Harry说得确实没错，他们最终干掉了八成的食物。剩下的还有一些甜点，并不需要急着吃。

“你爸出去干嘛？”Peter舔了舔唇边的残渣。屏幕上的节目正播放着，但是他的注意力并不在此。他看着给手臂绑绷带的Harry:“你不是早就说你爸为了陪你不怎么加班了吗？”

Harry的动作十分笨拙，不算上单手绑绷带的因素，动作也很生疏。

“我爸由于参加了俱乐部。他们今晚临时搞互动，还要求全员参加。”

“这听起来很熟悉，等等，May婶婶也说过类似的话，你爸该不会参加烹饪俱乐部了吧……”Peter想象了一下Norman下厨的画面，脸色瞬间变得像是见到了绿魔重新驾着滑翔翼出现一样难看。

“你没猜错。他为了给我亲自下厨才跑去参加的。”

Harry的话彻底打碎了Norman Osborn在Peter心里的印象。

噢，May婶婶想必也知道Norman是同一个俱乐部的成员，为什么她就不给他说说，好让他有个心理准备呢。

 

Harry已经绑完了绷带。Peter不太放心，他让Harry把手伸过来让他检查。

这个绷带绑得毫无章法，伤口处缠得太紧，收尾处的结又没打好，粗细不一，跟没绑的效果差不多。甚至更差，因为这会阻挡伤口的正常恢复。

Peter叹了一口气，手上稍用力就把结扯断了：“……我猜这会儿你就要说你没给自己绑过绷带了。”

此刻的Harry咽了咽口水，艰难地出声：“你……没说错。这通常都是校医、家庭医生的活儿。在我小时候，我爸也会帮我处理小伤口。”

说完后，Harry把目光移到远处的屏幕，然后又偶尔偷偷瞄向Peter。似乎在研究Peter怎么绑绷带。

Peter注意到这点，嘴上的笑容更深了。

 

“好了。快来欣赏一下你的好朋友Spidey的杰作吧。”Peter举起Harry的手到Harry眼前：“你要更加注意点，Harry. 神盾学院的训练一点也不能放松。”

“你太熟悉如何处理伤口了，这意味着你才是那个需要注意危险的人。”Harry看着Peter给他重新绑上的绷带上漂亮的结。Peter熟练的动作在他脑海里重现。“再说了，身为说着不能轻易放松却总是在逃避训练的蜘蛛侠，你这话真的很没有说服力，你知道吗？”

“嘿，我早就过了训练期了！而且对蜘蛛侠来说，训练是只有在纽约市平静时的额外事。不管怎么说，照顾好你自己。在我在场的时候，你也可以找我帮你处理小伤口。”

“我知道，别把我当小孩子——”

“我不是、我只是太担心你，Harry. ”Peter的双眼睁大，放在沙发上的手不自觉地攥成拳头又松开。

“但你和我爸实在是过度保护了。”

“那是因为……”Peter差点就想脱口而出“Harry当然需要被保护好”这种不符合他真实想法的话。

Harry确实需要被保护，但也早就该成长了。而从Harry自发穿上爱国者铠甲以后，Peter担心之余更多的是喜悦——Harry,Peter最好的朋友，他自己作出选择走出了舒适圈，即将成长为更加成熟的人。

虽然Peter早就知道Harry是个多好多棒的人，但有什么比最好的朋友能与Peter并肩作战更高兴的事情呢？

“老实说，在你作出想要入学的决定后，我真是恨不得你早点就来到神盾学院。你是我最好的朋友，Harry, 我也知道你有那个潜力。”

在Peter缓缓的话语中，Harry的目光不知什么时候重新落在了Peter身上。

“我就是、太重视你的安全了……啊！”Peter说着，被Harry弹了一下额头。

“Pete, 我知道了。但别表现过度好吗？你知不知道你跟我爸大惊小怪的样子，就像是在看到5岁小孩在公路上开汽车的模样。”Harry翻了个白眼。

“好吧好吧。”Peter被Harry的比喻逗笑了。“反正你行动时一定要注意安全。”

“噢……又绕回来了。”Harry有气无力地回应。然后他顿了一会后，伸出手在Peter胸前戳了几下：“如果真要追究谁更不注意安全，让我告诉你。是你！”

“什么？”Peter的注意力一半被Harry的动作吸引去了。那根手指让他觉得胸口痒痒的，有点不自在，所以他耸了耸肩，想赶去奇妙的感觉。

“还有，因为你不早点告诉我你就是蜘蛛侠，所以我误会了你这么久。”Harry几乎是从齿缝中挤出这些话。

“那是为了你的安全……”Peter语气微弱地说道。

“我变成毒液了吗？变成了；我被绿魔追着打了吗？被追着打了；我变成反毒液了吗？变成了。从结果上来看，你告不告诉我并没有什么差别。”

Harry忽然的伶牙俐齿让Peter猝不及防。他的脑海一片空白，无法对Harry的话语作出反驳。

今天是什么Peter·蜘蛛侠·Parker的清算大会吗？太糟糕了！

“我其实不是真的要责备你……”Harry的语气变弱了，取而代之的是沉淀在他双眼里的某种东西。

这让Peter的心随之下沉。

“秘密身份的事情已经过去了，应该说，让它过去吧。我只是没办法原谅自己对蜘蛛侠、对你做的事情。”Harry的双手搭上Peter的双肩：“如果你一开始就告诉我你是蜘蛛侠，你就不必被我猜疑、被我痛恨。我知道你绝对不可能伤害我爸。而你，真是蠢透了，只有在我的生命可能消逝时才告诉我。你真是……”

Harry垂下脸，停止了话语。

就在Peter忧虑地想去查看Harry的表情时，Harry抱住了Peter.

 

Harry与Peter是最好的朋友，他们平时当然会互相拥抱对方，不过更多的是好哥们式的拥抱。像今天这样充满复杂意义的拥抱是第一次。

Peter胸腔深处的心脏激烈地跳动了起来，文火般的热度蔓延到两人脖颈处相接的皮肤，甚至蔓延到Peter脸上。

他可以闻到Harry身上的沐浴露香气。原本清淡的柠檬香气忽地就掩住了他的口鼻，令他呼吸不畅地张开了口。

不过下一秒Harry的话就彻底让Peter屏住了呼吸。

“我想跟你发展更亲密的关系，Pete.”

Harry松开了怀抱，脸上是显而易见的通红。

Peter不禁在想，自己脸上肯定也是与Harry同样的表情。

 

“我能说什么呢？你是Harry, 你总是可以从Peter Parker这里得到你想要的。”

随后他俩又互相拥抱彼此。

这次，更亲密了。

 

 

Fin


	4. 沼泽

原作：混合了各种宇宙

 

“帮我、救我，Pete……”

Harry向Peter呼救，身后是深不见底的沼泽，它们在缓慢但是持续地侵没他。

他看不到Peter Parker已经背负了如同他身后沼泽的深度一般不可计数的重担。

如果Peter救他，那么Peter也可能会被淹没。

 

“来，抓住我的手，Harry.”

他的朋友几乎每一次都会对他伸出自己的手。

Peter的半截身体陷入了沼泽。为了Harry.

但是Harry能怎么办？

Peter是Harry唯一可以求助的对象。

只有Peter会听见他的求救，只有Peter会回应他的绝望与痛苦，只有Peter会对这样的他投以无私的爱。

 

Pete, 谢谢你。

Harry松开了Peter的手，沼泽没过了他的脖颈、下巴、鼻梁，他仅仅来得及把感激从眼神中传达出去。

最后，在吞没完Harry Osborn以后，沼泽恢复了平静。

只有Peter Parker与他的重担留在了岸上。

 

 


	5. Blindness

*原作：The Spectacular Spider-man carton，即神奇蜘蛛侠动画。就是泪痣虫&雀斑绿的那一版。  
*绿虫/虫绿清水无差。  
*涉及一点点Peter/Gwen, Harry/Gwen.  
*应该有Bug, 还不少，但我目前无力修改了。

 

01

Peter很久没有与Gwen好好谈过话了。  
自从Norman Osborn的葬礼以来，哪怕碰上面，他们也只以点头微笑外加寒暄几句就结束了对话。  
有时候，Peter想要与Gwen聊得深入些，脑海里却闪现过在Gwen家中两人互相告白再到葬礼上恋情的无疾而终。这让他很迅速地吞回了喉中的话语。  
无论说什么似乎都不太合适。  
Gwen可能也有着同样的心情。在葬礼以后，每当Gwen面对Peter时，她说话总是吞吞吐吐，脸上的内疚若有若无。  
Peter心中忍不住叹息，什么时候他们的关系变成这样了？  
Gwen选择了Harry而不是Peter, 这件事实在是没有什么可愧疚的。也许Gwen会觉得她自己出于照顾的心理选择了Harry，而放弃与Peter互诉衷肠后的共同约定，所以感到内心愧疚？但是实际上，Peter能感受到Gwen对Harry有着不亚于她对Peter的感情。在Peter忙于适应蜘蛛侠与Peter Parker的双重身份之际，Gwen对Harry超乎寻常的关怀就已经表现出来了。至少她不讨厌Harry, 甚至对Harry有很多保护欲。这时又引出了一个问题：一个人可能同时喜欢上两个或者更多的对象吗？考虑到Peter一边与Liz交往一边关心Gwen的混乱时期，答案大概是肯定的。  
在被Harry与Gwen交往的事实打击以后，Peter认真地思考了一下在升上高中以来的感情生活。黑猫、Liz、Gwen……  
天啊，太乱七八糟了，太复杂了。  
情感是如此复杂，Peter深感自己在双重身份以及其他的麻线团中被捆得越来越紧。他决定先冷静一段时间，优先处理双重身份的麻烦问题。所以他现在恢复了单身状态，在Facebook上也是这么写着。噢，当然了，这跟他一年前成为蜘蛛侠以前并没有什么区别，所以也不需要面临什么难以习惯单身生活的难题。

02

再次与Gwen谈上话是在学生会会长竞选演讲的时候。  
那天从皇后区到曼哈顿的路上风平浪静，没有需要收拾的坏蛋。在大楼间荡着蛛丝上学的Peter躲过了乘坐校巴时不得不面对的城市道路拥堵的早高峰，一反常态地提前半个小时来到了礼堂门口。之后到来的学生陆陆续续地走近礼堂，Peter被大量涌入的人群挤到了前排视野最好的地方，然后发现几米处人群中独自一人的Gwen.  
Gwen没有与Harry在一起的情况很少见，平时Harry会开着他的绿皮敞篷车接送Gwen，他们俩每次都是成双成对地进出教室。Peter之所以没能与Gwen好好聊天也有这个原因。  
Peter穿过人群中的空隙把自己塞到Gwen身边，站稳后他开口：“Hi.”  
Gwen的目光从礼堂舞台的帘幕移到Peter身上。她似乎有点儿惊讶，微微张着嘴，而后变成了笑容：“Peter. ”  
“很久不见，Gwen.”  
“不，我们前天才在生物课上碰过面呢。”Gwen摇摇头，耀眼的金发随着她的动作微微晃动。  
“我忘了，我觉得像隔了一个假期没见过你。”  
说完这话，Peter又被人群挤了一下，他整张脸都快贴到前面男孩的背后了。感谢上帝那不是一个可能会尖叫的女孩。  
中城磁力高中的礼堂到底什么时候才能改造得大一点？这个小地方通常只能容纳一个年级的人，可现在学生会主席换届的事使得几乎整个学校都挤了进来，只剩讲台才有点可喘口气的空间。Peter想，早知道我就坐到座位上去了，尽管在座位上看不见讲台，可我对竞选者长什么模样也没兴趣。  
“我也有同感。”Gwen的声音在吵吵嚷嚷的人群中传了过来。“但我想，这是因为我们很久没有好好聊过了。”  
台上的校长先生展开了惯常的开头语。他的声音比较小，经由麦克风放大后也没能盖过台下的声音。  
Peter抓紧这难得的时间，压低了声音对Gwen说道：“所以你怎么也站在这里？我被人群挤到前面，实在是太后悔了。”  
听到这话以后Gwen的表情变了。她皱眉，露出复杂的神情，张开口似乎想说什么。  
Peter等着Gwen的下文，却发现Gwen的视线已经再次回到了讲台上。他顺着Gwen的目光望去。

是Harry. 原来Harry也是参加学生会会长选举的竞争者之一。  
Peter昨天还在切换教室的时候见过Harry, Harry选修的下一堂课就在Peter准备离开的教室里开展。人群中他们的目光相遇了，但是Peter很快就被后面的人挤出去了，只来得及看到Harry脸上的一抹笑容。那个笑容让Peter陌生极了，就像Peter此刻见到台上的Harry一样。  
Harry似乎比以前长高了一点，但这也可能是Peter的错觉，他本能地觉得Harry身上的一切都很陌生。从眼神到语气。尽管他们仅仅是半个学期没有好好相处过。  
Harry的演讲正式开始了。Peter对内容没有特别留神，他满心沉浸在Harry带给他的陌生感里。  
Harry的嗓音还是像以前那样有点低细，稍微抬高音量就会变得沙哑。但是他说话声中快要满溢而出的自信——满得甚至可以称之为傲慢——却是以前的Harry所不曾有过的。  
现在在台上被灯光所包裹着的Harry身上，有某种东西在萌动燃烧着。这让Harry从未如此像此刻般接近Osborn之子的称号。

“没想到Harry居然表现得这么棒，有点惭愧，我该对他的潜力抱有更多的积极看法。” 临近演讲尾声时，Peter感慨道。  
“你是这么想的？你觉得他变好了？”Gwen偏过头，她话语中的疑问让Peter不安起来。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没什么。”Gwen重新看回讲台上的Harry, 开口道：“我想，我跟Harry快要分手了，Pete.”  
什么？  
Peter的疑问只来得及在心里浮现。掌声骤起中，Gwen对他挥手，转身消失在人群中。  
Harry可能也注视到了这一切。Peter抬头，灯光下Harry的双眼闪闪发亮。除去服用药物后参加的橄榄球队选拔赛，Harry几乎没在学校里如此受人瞩目。  
Harry现在一定很高兴吧。  
Peter想。

03

Gwen说的话一语成谶。  
在学期接近尾声时，Gwen打电话给了Peter. Peter的手机最近刚丢失了一批数据，以致于当似乎许久未见却又烂熟于心的电话号码显示在屏幕上时，正在忙于修理被水浸泡过久变得有点不太好使的蛛网发射器的Peter没办法迅速地意识到会是谁。直到电话对面的人出声，他才辨认出对方是Gwen.  
“……我和Harry分手了。你能出来陪我聊聊天吗，Peter?”

Peter在他与Gwen以前经常碰面的一家咖啡店里再次见到了Gwen.  
Gwen的脸上没有流露出会让Peter担忧的忧郁，相反，Gwen很冷静。在Peter局促不安地站在桌边犹豫着应该怎么打招呼的时候，Gwen就先招手示意让Peter坐下了。  
“你还好吗？”Peter坐下后开口。  
“说好是骗人的，但是也没有你想的那么糟糕。”Gwen深呼吸一口气，眼镜下的双眼明亮地照映出Peter的身影。“不用担心我，我之前已经跟MJ聊过这个话题了。”  
“噢，MJ.”提到这个名字，红发少女的艳丽身姿立马浮现在Peter脑海里。“我真应该感谢她。”  
对话因Gwen的沉默而一时中止了，而Peter对如何安慰失恋的女孩完全一窍不通。平时他与异性相处已经深感棘手，更何况当对方处于情绪消极的状态了。  
Peter咽了下喉咙。来时路上的空气比较干燥，也许他应该点杯饮料滋润一下喉咙，但现在可能并不是好时机。  
“是我提出的分手。”Gwen再度开口。  
侍者出现在了两人的桌边，谈话再度中止。听到Gwen熟练地报出Peter爱喝的饮料，Peter感到心里轻松不少。尽管一个学期来没好好谈话，Gwen依旧是Peter熟悉的Gwen.  
侍者走后，他喉中的疑惑自然而然地问了出来：“为什么？我以为……”  
“你以为是Harry甩掉我。”Gwen把他的话抢先说了出来，Peter只得点头。  
“Peter, 这正是我今天想找你谈话的内容。Harry变得越来越奇怪了。”  
“与此相反的是，我却觉得Harry变得更好了。”  
这次是Peter把Gwen的话抢先说了出来。说完后，两人的视线交汇到一起。  
“你说Harry变得奇怪，为什么这么说？”  
Gwen的话语让Peter无法完全认同。在上次Harry服用绿色球蛋白后举止变得暴躁的事情上，Gwen说对了。但这次是一个变得更加自信的Harry. 难道这不是往好的方向发展吗？ 

04

这已经是Peter在与Gwen碰面后的回家路上第五次撞到行人了。假如Peter是用背包里的紧身衣装备荡回家的，可能就得撞到大楼上去了。  
脑海里浮现的玩笑话丝毫没有减少Peter内心的沉重。  
自从与Gwen的谈话结束以后，周围的环境似乎变得失去了真实感，而Peter则是误入幻境的迷途者。  
他保持着这种不真实的感觉回到家中。

“Peter，我拜托你买的东西你带回来了吗？”  
Peter从楼梯转角处往下望。  
原来是May婶婶啊。  
“我忘记了，现在就去——”  
“不用了，Peter.”May婶婶在楼梯下方握着扶手。“你的脸色看起来很糟糕，亲爱的，你需要休息。”  
Peter清醒过来。原本宛若浸泡在水中似的感觉消失了，五感回归了正常。  
“真的吗？”Peter掩住脸庞。  
“现在你先去休息一会，做好午饭我再叫你。”  
“好，好……”Peter连连应道，他扶着楼梯的扶手走进了房间里，将身体陷进床褥中，闭上双眼。  
Gwen打电话给Peter的时候，Peter正从街道上回来没多久。周末凌晨时分往往是Peter外出搜寻供给号角日报照片素材的时间，回来后早已一身疲惫。  
但是Gwen, Gwen的话语把他身体里的睡意都驱逐出去了，他只得睁开双眼，目光漫无目的地扫视着自己的房间。然后，扫视停下了，落在桌上摆放相框的地方。那里有很多照片：Ben叔，May婶，包括他父母在内的Parker家族全家照，也有Gwen与Harry.  
Harry.  
这个名字与脑海中萦绕着的关键人物名字一对上号，他迅速地从床上爬起，夺过桌上某个相框。

这个相框里是他与Harry的合照。照片拍得比较早，大概在Peter刚与Harry认识没多久的时候拍的。那个时候他俩都刚升上初中，Peter还戴着眼镜，对着镜头露出笑容，还没失去Ben叔，也没拥有像如今一样既是诅咒又是幸运的蜘蛛能力。而Harry, Harry脸上的表情居然也是如此轻松。近年来，Peter越来越少从Harry身上看到这样的神态。  
Gwen的话语不由再度重现在他脑海里。

「Harry已经变了。Peter. 他不再像以前那样脆弱，但是他也不再那么温和了。」  
「他正在变得越来越像逝世的Osborn先生。」  
难道像Osborn先生一样出色不好吗？Peter问她。  
「Peter——我记得，你比我对Osborn先生更有意见，而我其实远不如你了解他。但是，Harry出色与否不是我们初次认识他时决定与他交朋友的因素。他变得越来越像Osborn先生，顽固、强硬、物化他人、缺少关怀……」  
「你对Harry的看法是不是过于盲目了？」

盲目。这就是Gwen对Peter如何看待Harry的结论。  
我真的把Harry想象得过于好吗？  
Peter内心反问自己。

Peter在六年级遇见Harry, 比与Gwen认识要早一年。Harry在体育课上列队排在Peter的前一位。与被蜘蛛咬一口之前的Peter一样，Harry对体育测试束手无策。对Harry的嘲笑声与嘲笑Peter的往往由于时间间隔太短让人分辨不出到底是在嘲笑他俩之间的谁。  
不过Peter真正注意到Harry却是由于别的原因。  
有一次，Peter接受测试后摔倒在地板上，鼻梁上的眼镜也被甩到别处。眼前几乎全是模糊的色块，他在Flash响亮的笑声中弯下腰摸寻眼镜，而老师在一旁不断催促Peter让他不要挡着下一位同学测试。  
算了，回去以后帮Ben叔叔一起干活赚外快，再去买副新眼镜吧。在Peter自暴自弃的时候，有人把眼镜递给了他，他眼前的世界再次恢复了清晰的轮廓。  
那人就是Harry. 

Peter早就听说过Harry的名字。Norman Osborn之子的名头在学校里尤其响亮，但是他无法将其与眼前脸上带着几颗雀斑、与他一般瘦弱的男孩挂钩。  
“Harry是全校里唯一喜欢Peter的人”——虽然是出于挖苦，Flash却几乎把真相都道出来了。Harry的确是这个学校里为数不多喜欢Peter的人。同样不受欢迎的他与Peter在那节体育课后很快就亲密得情同手足。  
Harry不喜欢学习，他喜欢一切不费劲的轻松事物；Peter经常抱着厚厚的书本，他热衷于探索世上的未知领域。尽管两人从家境到兴趣差异是如此大，却无法阻止他们聚在一起聊天的热情。电视游戏、玩具模型、家庭规则……每一件对方有兴趣聆听的事都是他们口中的密谈。  
曾有一段短暂的时间，Peter对Harry的了解是近距离的，而不是像现在，Peter需要借由Gwen之口认识到“Harry变得奇怪了”这个事实。他可以肯定地说，那时候哪怕Harry仅仅是因为没有得到游戏的限量版赠品而生气，Peter都知道得一清二楚。

在回忆中，原本萦绕在脑海里的Gwen的话语逐渐褪去，重新席卷而来的困意让Peter陷入梦境。

04

“Peter、Peter……”  
梦里传来Harry的声音。

“Peter，为什么你拿着我爸实验室的新样品？”  
“这是昨天去你家观看实验室时，Osborn先生让我带回去玩的。”Peter晃了晃电子产品。  
他边说着，边看向Harry, 发现几秒前仍残存于Harry目光中的笑意，消失了。  
Harry的表情开始扭曲成Peter所不熟悉的那种。

“他从没这样对待过我。”

05

Peter尝试在假期期间联络Harry.  
但是Harry似乎总是很忙，Peter打给Harry的电话要么直接转到了语音信箱，要么只换来Harry寥寥几句的解释。只有当一次Peter抢在Harry挂电话以前告诉Harry, 他很担心与Gwen分手以后Harry的心情，Harry才在电话那头沉默了一会，然后告诉Peter自己很好，不需要他担心。  
随着假期的见底，当初Gwen的话语给Peter带来的冲击似乎已经褪去了颜色。只有几次在Peter巡逻飞荡过坐落在曼哈顿的Oscorp大厦时，才会回想起Gwen的话语。

在Norman Osborn逝世以后，Peter本来预想到会有无数的小反派冒出来，但是相反，纽约市意外的平静。就连在绿魔最后一次露面前曾经登场过的邪恶六人组也依旧在牢狱里，这一点Peter曾从通风管潜入牢狱中确认过。  
太平静了。就连被困在树上的小猫都少了许多。  
把视线内最后一只树上的小猫解救后，Peter有点无所事事，他坐在纽约市最高处的大厦顶楼往下俯视车流漫射的街道，Oscorp大厦距离此处并不远。在一旁还放着迷你设备，外放电视台的新闻，如有警情就可以及时赶到。Peter就这样等待着固定的巡逻时间过去。

滴滴的声音响起，Peter手机里设置的定时闹钟在提醒Peter是时候结束巡逻回家了。他把东西收拾好，背上书包就用蛛丝吊下去了。  
在Peter射出挂到Oscorp大厦的蛛丝时，眼边驶过绿皮敞篷车。他没有再使用蛛网发射器，而是扯掉蛛丝落到了地面。  
那是Harry的车。  
Peter几乎是不假思索就尾随在这辆车后。他迫切地想要证明Gwen的看法是错的，Harry其实就是这么好——尽管他不知道……证明Harry比Gwen想象得要好又有什么意义。  
绿皮敞篷车开到了Oscorp侧门边，Peter没办法光明正大地跟着从门边进去。他将带定位仪的蛛丝黏在车尾，躲开人群密集的视线爬上大楼。

定位仪显示车辆最终开进了某一处宽敞的空间，似乎是Osborn家的私人停车场。幸好当Peter顺着管道找到停车场的时候，定位仪的小红点刚停下没多久，Harry还在停车场里。Peter伏在管道中，放缓了呼吸的频率，聆听外面的动静。  
外面的动静显示停车场里并不止一人。Peter注意到这个事实。而刚刚Peter跟踪绿皮敞篷车时，已经确认过车中只有一人。  
Peter等待着，最后看到了几只挥舞在空中的机械手。随着机械手的动作，Peter似乎能听到空气被撕裂的声音。  
Peter前天还去监狱中查看过，Dr. Octopus坐在牢狱中，四面则是加厚的防护墙。  
也许监狱中的Dr. Octopus是假的，就像同时出现绿魔面罩下的Norman以及直升飞机上的Norman一样。尽管达到了以假乱真的地步。  
可是Dr. Octopus为什么会在这里？  
不详的疑问如铺天盖地般网住了Peter，让他犹如困兽。  
他看着Dr. Octopus与Harry一起进入了电梯，电梯门缓缓合拢，Harry的脸隐匿在门后。

06

Peter匍匐在Osborn大宅地下实验室的天花板上，注视着Harry与Dr. Octopus。实验室里还有第三人Menken. 除了Harry以外的两人都曾为绿魔干过活，而Menken还参与了绿魔试剂的研发。  
此时的Harry正以得体的礼仪与Menken和Dr. Octopus交谈着。  
Peter默默地观察着。除了不该出现在此处的人物以外，实验室里没有其他异常的地方。  
直到Harry按下设备上的按钮，原本Harry所面对着的凹凸不平的墙面转了过去，一大面陈列着某种试剂的展列柜慢慢浮现。在实验室的灯光下，密密麻麻的试管中冒着幽绿色的光芒。  
Peter听不见外界的声音了。他的血液流动得很快，心脏的嘭嗵声压过了三人的对话声。Harry的嘴巴一张一合，倒是奇妙地与Peter的心跳声对上节奏了。

07

Harry从暗门中回到被暮色包裹着的客厅，背后冷不防地传来一个声音。  
“Hi, Harry! 呃，我记得你是叫这个名字？”  
Harry转身，天花板上倒吊着的蜘蛛侠嗖地落地，伸出手向他打招呼。  
“蜘蛛侠。”Harry惊讶的表情让面罩下的Peter看到了他认识的Harry, 一闪而过。  
“我跟踪Dr. Octopus, 结果发现他们在做一些不好的事情，你也在一旁。为什么你要研发绿魔试剂？”  
“‘不好的事情’……”Harry轻轻念过蜘蛛侠的原话，然后露出了笑容：“你不觉得这试剂很酷吗？能让人在体能与智力上得到巨大的飞跃，多好啊。这可比劣质的绿色球蛋白要来得稳定了。你的蜘蛛能力也与此相似吧。”  
“可是你的父亲Norman Osborn在得到能力以后，不再是以前的他了，你难道不明白这里面的消极作用吗？”听到Harry将蜘蛛能力与绿魔试剂相提并论，Peter不得不按下心中的不快继续说道。  
“别在我面前谈论我的父亲。”Harry口气忽然变得冷漠。  
他踩到Harry的雷区了。  
Peter慌忙弥补道：“我很抱歉，但……”  
“我知道我父亲做了什么，所以我不会把他的死全部归因于你。但这不意味着我可以容忍你在我面前提起他。”Harry拿起沙发旁的电话分机。“你还有什么要说的吗？没有的话我就得请你离开这里了。你不走我就叫安保人员了。”  
十足的Norman Osborn风范。

Peter心里此前隐约的沮丧全都消失了。取而代之的是蔓延到四肢百骸的怒火。  
他想说，Gwen对你的评价真没错，你果然变得像曾被你口头讨伐过的Norman了。  
他想说，你不必模仿Norman的做法，不必依赖药物，我可以保证你远比Norman对你的想象——也比你对自己的想象——来得要好。  
他想说——

但是这些所有的话语，到了嘴边都无法真正脱口而出。  
因为他不知道该用什么身份劝诫Harry.  
也许他一开始就错了。  
他不应该把蜘蛛侠与Peter Parker的生活混在一起，以致于遇到这种两难的境况。  
他想把在此刻毫无用处的面罩从头上撕下来。因为他只有把知道Harry曾经服用过绿色球蛋白的蜘蛛侠，以及与Harry有着深厚交情的朋友Peter Parker两个身份重叠在一起，Harry才可能会听他的。  
可是，Peter想，一旦知道了Peter就是蜘蛛侠，现在的Harry真的就会按照他所说的，放弃研发绿魔试剂吗？

蜘蛛侠被Harry近乎漠视的目光逼得踉跄后退，退到身后的露台——这个曾经见证过真假绿魔，也将继续见证新一代绿魔诞生的地方。  
他从高楼跳下，匆忙逃离Harry的视线。  
他怀着想要证明Harry与他父亲Norman Osborn毫无相似之处的心情而来，却得到了相反的答案。  
Gwen是对的。

他不知道该怎么办了。

08

“Peter，为什么你拿着我爸实验室的新样品？” Peter手里的电子产品引起了Harry的注意力。此时Harry正把C-小测试卷塞进不见天日的储物柜里。Peter曾在Harry清出储物柜里发黄变皱的试卷时询问过Harry为何不将测试卷带回家，Harry回道：因为家里没有人会看。而Norman甚至曾放言只有Harry取得B+的成绩时他才会再度关注Harry的学业。  
“这是昨天去你家观看实验室时，Osborn先生让我带回去玩的。” Peter晃了晃电子产品。  
他边说着，边看向Harry, 发现几秒前仍残存于Harry目光中的笑意，消失了。  
Harry的表情开始扭曲成Peter所不熟悉的那种。  
“他从没这样对待过我。”

短短的话语让Peter的心揪了起来。  
Norman对Harry的漠视以及Norman对Peter的异常偏爱，Peter全都看得很清楚。他不止一次在Norman面前维护过Harry，可是没有用。Norman Osborn——就是一个蔑视儿子的混蛋。这种情况下，就算Harry有再多的潜能，也只会被Norman所挫败。  
而遭到父亲这般冷遇的Harry，是不是会在暗中厌恶Peter呢？  
Peter不愿意深思这个问题。  
只要Harry依旧愿意与他成为朋友，他就没有理由去追究Harry到底是怀着什么样的心情与Peter相处。  
Harry、Harry……  
在你亲口说我们不再是朋友以前，我们都是朋友，无论如何。

“嘿，别沮丧伙计。我想你父亲一定是不愿意打扰到你的学业才这么做的。不过你知道吗？我可以帮你补习。”  
“——让我们一起努力来使你父亲对你刮目相看吧。”

 

Fin

 

原本设想是Peter→Harry=Blindness, Harry→Peter=Dependency这种互相照应的感觉。写到最后似乎有点多余了，所以这篇变成了纯粹的Peter对Harry的看法，Blindness.  
能不能另外憋出一篇Harry视角要看情况_(:з)∠)_因为实际上一开始我写的就是Harry视角，结果发现异常难写。这个版本的Harry内心戏太多太复杂了，多到从动画一开始的软乎乎变成结尾的黑乎乎（再见）而Peter对Harry的感情就简单多了，包容一个词足矣。但他是否真的如剧中表现的那样，丝毫没有察觉到Harry对他的敌意呢？我觉得不太可能或者说我觉得这种设定太简单粗暴了。这篇文的灵感正来源于此。


	6. My Friend Harry

*原作：Ultimate Spider-man（终极蜘蛛侠漫画）

*啊啊啊啊时间线有Bug但是根本不想改了大家领会一下两人初次成为朋友的精神就好，我就是整理电脑里的弃稿时发现这个片段还算有点价值，拿来存一下。

*清水无差

 

 

Harry是我在学校里结识的第一个朋友。

对，就是那个学校里最受欢迎的富家子弟Harry. 

尽管我们俩友情的开端并不那么纯粹——最初Harry是带着让我帮他写作业的动机帮了我一把的——但我还是很爱他。

 

让我回溯到与Harry成为朋友的最初吧。

在双亲失事以后，我被送到了Ben叔叔与May婶婶的家中。原本还得以在家庭聚会中对着同龄人伶牙俐齿的我，一下子就变成了学校里最沉默寡言的小孩。就算不用Flash来揍我，我也会因为沉湎在对父母的怀念里而让汹涌的眼泪挡住了我的视线。那个时候的我正处于人生的第一个低谷期，我对摆脱校园凌霸的想法甚至一度失望，失去了驱动自己的双腿好从他们的手中逃脱的动力，我被他们称为胆小鬼、懦夫，但这些称号也比不上父母的逝世给我带来的痛苦。

Ben叔叔与May婶婶都很好，但是我还没恢复到能够接受让别人充当我父母的程度：我在Ben叔叔家中（那时候我甚至不愿意称它为家，我不愿意让我的父母一下子就被其他东西取代）成天待在自己房间里抱着父母的相片低声啜泣，在学校里也是闷闷不乐。

而Harry就是在那个时候出现的。

 

Harry是班上甚至学校里最耀眼的人物，由于他的慷慨、他的帅气，总有无数的人围着他。我也曾从书缝中抬首窥视他的光彩，但很快我就放弃了，我觉得我大概与这样的人永远没有交集。

直到那天——

Well, 那天是我父母周年忌日的第二天，May婶婶前一晚做的菜全是我父母会喜欢吃的，剩菜则变成了我第二天的便当。而Flash那个混蛋又来抢我的便当。如果是往常，我会轻易地放弃，宁愿自掏腰包去学校的小商店买面包吃。但是那天，我不想让他如愿以偿，这是我的回忆，我的父母爱吃的东西。这听上去很可笑，但这就是当时的我的真实心情。我太思念父母了，以致于不能忍受我对他们的回忆被打扰一丝一毫。

Flash他们把我逼到墙角，持续不断地朝我舞弄着他的拳头，但我只是咬紧牙关抱着书包，心里恳求着上帝会使他们在午饭时间所剩无几时打消对我便当的觊觎转身离去。但是Flash相当顽固，他的同伴已经散去了，而他却还在；与我已经在墙角摆出雄鹰与雏鸟的姿态对峙了20分钟。我真是快要被气疯了，我恨不得把便当甩到他的脸上告诉他他是个惦记着吃人血——我父母的——的混账。

忽然身后的墙上掉下一个面包，就是超市里价格数倍甚至十几倍高于我便当的那种，轻轻地砸到了Flash背后。Flash狐疑地抬起头，看到楼梯上边的人后就眉开眼笑了。我忍不住也顺着Flash的视线看去。

是Harry.

被我跟Flash双重视线注视着的对象不慌不忙地从楼梯上走下来：“拜托，Flash, 你若是吃不饱直接跟我说就行了，我总是发愁书包里的食物吃不完呢？”说完他的目光移到了我紧握着的书包里：“难道Peter藏有什么美妙的食物我没见过的？”

Ok, 他准确无误地念对了我的名字。我还以为他不会记得我呢。虽然考虑到我和班上的同学们都是从幼儿园开始认识的，但是还是保不准Harry这样的人是否会把我的名字与相貌对得上号。

“嘿，Harry万岁！我只是饿极了才会拿他难吃的便当填肚子，不过Harry, 以后我的午餐都靠你了~”Flash的手不知什么时候已经从我身边挪到了Harry肩膀上。

Harry不置可否地勾唇笑了，目送Flash大摇大摆地离开后，他依旧没有挪动脚步。

被他的视线注视之下，我终于鼓起勇气憋出了话：“谢、谢谢。”

“不用谢。Flash那家伙的行为早就该有人出来管管了。”

“但是还是很谢谢你，Harry.”

因为从来没有人帮过我。

我没有把剩下的话语说出来。

Harry是唯一一个在我面对Flash的欺凌时站出来的人。

“哈哈，以后我们就是朋友了。再有人欺负你我就罩着你。”

“朋友……一个像我这样的朋友？”我有点犹豫，我向他示意了自己被揍青的下巴以及沾满尘土的书包。

“别担心，我有很多朋友，像你这样的朋友可没什么稀奇的，都能凑成好几打去玩橄榄球了。”Harry笑了，他很自然地把手勾到了我的肩膀上（他足足比我高了3英寸），然后拖着我去教室的方向：“嘿，聪明的脑袋瓜子，你能辅导我的作业吗？下午的生物课快要交作业了……”

我本想到了教室以后向他说明我还没来得及吃便当，但是很快我就被Harry生物作业本上糟糕的答案惊到把午饭这件事遗忘在脑海深处了。

 

 

Fin


	7. 日常高中生活的一天

*原作：超凡蜘蛛侠2  
*半架空，互攻小破车，OOC注意。  
*不会开车硬要开车的下场很惨烈。  
*无能力AU.

 

“Hi!”  
彼得还在埋头于书本中，身后的声音把他吓了一跳。他熟悉这声音——所以他开始摘眼镜，把眼镜塞进眼镜盒里。  
“不理我？”与话语相反的是脸上的微笑，金发男孩眯着美丽的蓝色眼瞳来到彼得座位边，手亲昵地搭上了他的后背。  
那手在彼得背后停立着，彼得却觉得像许多蚂蚁钻进他的衣服内啃咬——  
彼得皱眉，他终于把书本装进相对于书本总体厚度而言有点小的书包里了，手劲使得有点大，空气中传出了布料撕裂的声音。  
“彼得，你该换书包了。”金发男孩轻笑道。  
这该拜谁所赐。  
彼得翻了个白眼，从椅子上站起，金发男孩的手这才离开了彼得的后背。  
“我以为你还有一节课。”彼得捏了捏鼻梁，缓解长期带眼镜的疲劳，背上书包。  
金发男孩等他背好包，再次搭上彼得的肩膀。  
“文学史上的老头讲课太无聊了，不如跟你在一起有趣。”  
“别说甜言蜜语。期末别找我补习这可比甜言蜜语来得实用。”彼得终于露出了笑容。金发男孩——哈利——的活泼话语赶跑了彼得繁重学业(其实主要是彼得去参加康纳斯博士实验项目的计算作业。这些东西可不像高中学业那么简单。)带来的郁闷。  
“不行，没有你我该怎么办，Pete?”哈利凑近彼得的耳边吐气道。  
哈利肯定是故意的——百分之百——  
彼得的脸马上就红起来了。  
哈利本来可以说“没有你，我该怎么毕业”；或者说，“没有你，我的学业可就糟糕啦”之类的，但是哈利没有，哈利挑了一种最容易煽动彼得的说法。  
而彼得对哈利的心思一清二楚。  
所以他才会在听到哈利的声音时就开始把眼镜摘下，放进眼镜盒里。  
——为了即将发生的亲吻。

 

彼得丢下了书包，书包里的书散落在地。原来刚才撕裂的声音是在说明拉链坏了。  
这意味着我不需要换包，我只需要借用梅姨的缝纫机，这就削减了一笔支出。这听上去彼得带梅姨与本叔出去旅游的计划又推进了一步。  
彼得把哈利推搡到墙上亲吻，哈利故意发出了一声痛呼。  
骗子。我的力度还没有刚才拉书包时来得重。  
彼得毫不迟疑地解开哈利衣服上的纽扣与裤腰带。再次啃上哈利的嘴唇时，哈利眼中闪烁着光芒。  
“要是我没有锁门就糟糕了，彼得。”  
彼得看也没看一眼门。  
“有女孩误闯男性更衣室的时候，你的第一反应是挡在我面前。凭这一点，你觉得我会以为你没锁门, Har?”  
哈利笑了，他似乎有点羞赧：微红爬上他的耳根。彼得忍不住舔哈利的耳朵，哈利发出了小声的喘息。  
哈利把这当成认输的信号，他不甘心地开始摩挲彼得的腰间，顺势抚摸那长腿。  
“你想先上我，还是让我先来？”  
彼得只觉得下腹又涨疼了不少。  
每当这种时候，哈利总是一反平时的作风，慢慢吞吞的，真是恼人。  
你看上去一点也不着急，那就……  
“我先。”  
彼得喉咙间挤出两个单词，就把哈利按到课桌上扒下他的裤子，顺便从哈利的裤袋中找出了安全套与润滑剂。  
真希望你能把这心思分一点到学习上。要是奥斯本先生真的在将来遗嘱里把财产全都划分到你现在才年满一周岁的弟弟名下，你还不是要找我哭……  
彼得无奈地想道。  
“别发呆，彼得。”被彼得按在身下的哈利不满极了，他扭过头瞪了彼得一眼。  
彼得不得不就此停下脑内的思绪：算了，当哈利真的哭着来找我的时候再说。  
彼得做润滑会做得特别仔细。  
彼得害怕伤害到别人这一点总是会体现到他的一举一动之中。无论哈利再怎么催促，彼得手下的动作也是慢悠悠的。只是有时候被哈利催多了，他会恶意地按压甬道的某处，哈利只好闭嘴。  
当然，充分润滑带来的好处是彼得可以在哈利体内用力冲撞也不怕受伤。彼得结束了润滑，握着肿胀的阴茎进入甬道内，很快就开始挺动了。  
“啊……哈啊……彼得……”哈利的声音已经完全变调，平日里说话就像是哭腔的声音现在变得更过分了。声音挤进彼得的耳朵里，彼得变得满脸通红。  
我明明还没有做什么……  
而这种时候，注意到彼得表情的哈利则会故意地不再压抑自己的声音。  
“彼得，啊，彼得……”  
还会可恨地带上彼得的名字。  
彼得咬着唇，更加快速用力地挺动，恨不得拿块布堵住哈利的嘴。(当然了，堵住以后又是另一种心烦意乱。)

 

“这安全套不行，感觉似乎射到了我体内。”哈利懒懒地坐在桌子上评价道，他此时身上只穿着一件白衬衫。而彼得正为书包上不小心沾上的精液而发愁，没把哈利的话听进去。  
哈利走到彼得身后，抱住了彼得赤裸的上身。他一边双手挤压彼得的胸部尖端，一边发出啧啧声，似乎是在称赞手感。  
“别看了，你想换包我给你买个皮包制作公司。”  
“不需要，你给我手洗。”彼得扶额转身：“这上面80%都是你的精液。”  
哈利发愁了。  
但他很快就恢复了正常：“你想骗我给你洗书包？你怎么会想到这么低效率的方法，Pete? 先不说到底是80%精液是你的还是我的，你居然期待我会洗衣服？我家的干洗店等着你光临。”  
“……”  
哈利趁机拉下彼得的身体吻上彼得的唇。彼得有口难言的时候总是让哈利有种施虐的冲动——哈利用力吸吮彼得的口腔内侧，似乎想要把彼得拆吞入腹。  
哈利亲吻着彼得，带彼得走到桌子边，褪去彼得的裤子，让他坐到桌子上。  
那样彼得就永远都会是他的了——这样的想法——非常美妙。美妙无比。  
哈利偶尔会这样阴暗地想到。

「彼得·帕克与哈利·奥斯本要永远在一起。」  
七岁的时候，哈利与彼得曾经这样约定过。  
那时正值帕克夫妇飞机失事，原本就很爱哭的彼得变得更爱哭了。无论哈利怎么努力向他解释“男孩不该如此爱哭”的道理，彼得也只会在强忍泪水的时间里加上半分钟，接着还是抽抽搭搭地哭起来。  
笨蛋，别哭啊！  
哈利真想对彼得喊道。但他很快就心软下来，轻声安慰彼得。  
因为哈利再怎么逞强，他也是一个小男孩。一个过早失去母亲，缺乏父亲与同龄人陪伴的小男孩。看到彼得的泪水，哈利想哭的念头也一齐被带走了。  
那个时候，在外人看来，双亲失事的彼得很黏着哈利。  
但哈利实际上也同样依赖着彼得。  
哈利被送去国外读书的时候，彼得还在夜里沉睡，哈利连再见也没办法跟彼得说一声，就踏上了独自一人在外生活的六年生活。直到他同父异母的弟弟出生，诺曼在电话告诉哈利他已经可以回来了哈利才被允许回到美国。而对奥斯本家族而言，“弟弟”的含义只会往坏的方向发展，不会好。

“……我是多么幸运才能重新见到你，Pete.”  
哈利在彼得的锁骨上落下几个吻，说道。  
他的声音嘶哑而颤抖，那程度肯定到了彼得都能辨认出来与往日的不同之处。要不然彼得怎么会疑惑又温柔地注视着他呢？  
但是彼得依旧是这么笨拙又温柔，他把哈利揽到胸前，吻过哈利的金发。  
“没事了，哈利……”  
在彼得的怀抱中，哈利平静下来后露出了笑容。他吻上彼得。

哈利很快地替彼得扩张好后，把彼得的双腿架到肩上，挺进彼得体内。彼得发出动听的呻吟，让哈利的心脏跳得越来越快。  
我可能要死了。哈利想道。  
“彼得，彼得……”哈利挺动着找到彼得的唇瓣，在亲吻的间隙中呼喊彼得的名字。  
“啊……Har…哈利……”  
彼得想对哈利说话，但他被不断涌上的快感打断了话语。  
不过也没关系，因为彼得早就对哈利说过这句话了。  
当哈利失魂落魄地回国后，得知诺曼第二位儿子诞生与哈利回国消息的彼得当天就去奥斯本大宅找哈利。他站在大宅的楼梯下，与在楼梯上的哈利对视着。在哈利看待陌生人般的目光中，彼得开口了。  
“I'm here for you, Harry.”

 

我在这，我为你而来了，哈利。  
所以别担心。

 

Fin


	8. Hug

*终极蜘蛛侠漫画（Ultimate Spider-man comics）第74话衍生。

*苦闷的终极宇宙。苦闷。

*清水无差。

*是个无关紧要的片段。因为暂时没有动力扩写就丢上来了。

 

哈利的怀抱让彼得心惊胆战。

放、放开我！ 彼得几乎快要把胸口中的惊呼化作声音震荡在空气里了，他咬紧牙关给吞了回去，手中的蜘蛛侠面罩快被他的指甲抓破。

哈利的呼吸平稳地吐在距离彼得耳边很近的布料上，那份温度如倾倒的硫酸般，蔓延灼烧他的五脏六腑。

哈利的记忆已经面目全非了——托绿魔的福——现在的哈利真的正常吗？

说什么互相帮助，现在的哈利很可能就是诺曼派来杀掉他的好吗？

彼得 **现在** 就想跳到墙上。

立即！

马上！

快逃离这个狭小昏暗的空间！

哪怕再被梅姨禁足一周，也好过现在！

这种与哈利待在一起的氛围，快让彼得快受不了：他既不能推开哈利，也没办法压抑住内心对哈利的恐惧。

他的现状就如摇摇晃晃地站在悬崖边上的旅人——假如推开哈利，彼得就会坠进悬崖。

除非哈利率先松开这个怀抱，否则彼得不能这么做。因为哈利曾经将彼得庇护。彼得无法忘记那一段困难的时间里，是谁将他解救了出来，又是谁给予了他宝贵又唯一的友谊。

即使成为蜘蛛侠至今，彼得也一直将哈利视为不可冒犯的存在：哈利是特别的；哈利的要求再不合理，彼得也不会直面碰撞。

而且，蜘蛛侠也不可能坐视不理，只要“哈利向彼得求救”这件事有一丝成真的可能性。

……这个拥抱是不是太久了？

彼得透过哈利的肩膀间隙，注视墙上的挂钟。秒针比他上一次查看的时候多走了一圈，重新摆回12.

 

为什么我最好的朋友就非得是我最坏的敌人的儿子不可呢……

彼得半是痛苦地闭上双眼，回抱住哈利·奥斯本，他的朋友，他的潜在灾厄。

 

Fin 


	9. 童年回忆片段

*原作：超凡蜘蛛侠2  
*童年时期，非常OOC.  
*涉及到现实的全是瞎编。  
*绿虫/虫绿清水无差。  
*时间线在彼得双亲失事以后，哈利与彼得在不同的学校读小学。

 

 

哈利摔倒了。

此时哈利穿着背带短裤，是私立小学的制服。没有被裤子包裹的膝盖扎在地上，擦破了一大片皮。血丝源源不断地从皮肉里渗出，伤势似乎有点严重了。

七岁的彼得从没直面过如此重的伤口。平时他最多只看过梅姨做饭时不小心切到手指皮，流出一点点血，是那种只要贴创口贴就可以恢复的程度。所以现在他的大脑有点眩晕。

哈、哈利……你没事吧？

彼得蹲下来，带着怯生生的目光平视哈利。他扁着嘴，忧愁露在脸上。

那目光让哈利什么话都说不出来。

哈，被彼得这个家伙看着，我都不好意思说伤口很痛了。

哈利心想。他努力故作轻松：没关系，小伤而已。

哈利试图用伤腿发力站立起来。一阵剧痛后，哈利不受控制地一屁股摔回了原地。

你还能走吗？

彼得问道，向哈利伸出手。

哈利张开撑在地上的双手，手上沾满细沙。就在刚才摔倒时，沙子狠狠地印在了哈利手上。他没有握住彼得的手，只是拍掉沙子怒骂道：

这该死的市政工程……做得太差了！施工完也没有人清扫吗！

哈利再次想要站起来，但这次比此前的状况更不好，他没用力就直接跌回地面上。

给奥斯本先生打电话吧？

彼得忧虑道。

哈利听此，皱起了眉头：……不，彼得。

他不会理我的。

那伯纳德呢？伯纳德总会接你吧。

哈利犹豫着摇头。

恐怕他也不会来接我。

为什么？

彼得不解。

哈利沉默了一会：我今天本不该出来的。

你被禁足了？为什么？

彼得震惊。哈利这番话可打破了他对奥斯本先生的好感。

毕竟哈利平时总是特别尊敬奥斯本先生，怎么可能会做出让奥斯本先生禁足的事情呢？

……我揍了别人一顿，老师找上门来了。

哈利说完，彼得的后背出现在他面前。

我背你吧，先回梅姨家。

哈利一听就忍不住笑了：喂，你真的要背我？你比我还矮呢。

彼得涨红了脸争辩道：呜……不就一英寸吗，哈利！说不定我以后会比你高呢！

说完，彼得还用手敲了敲自己的后背，以昭示自己后背的结实。

哈利很想再笑出声，但是彼得却仿佛知道他的心思一般扭过头来，以无言的目光抗议哈利。

哈利只好强忍住笑，假咳了几声，把手搭上彼得的肩膀。

彼得的肩膀比哈利的要来得瘦弱一点，这大抵是因为彼得总是喜欢在图书馆里待着。

至于哈利，他虽然不比彼得喜欢体育运动（大部分的运动都吵吵嚷嚷的，哈利不喜欢。哈利跟着彼得与彼得的父母去看过一次棒球比赛，耳朵都要聋了），但是私立学校里会安排与年龄相应的体育活动来锻炼学生的体魄，所以无论如何哈利也比彼得强壮一点。

彼得小心地绕过哈利的伤口，托住哈利的膝盖弯，慢慢地站立了起来。

看！我这不是成功了吗？

哈利埋头在彼得的肩窝，彼得软茸茸的发丝蹭着他的脸。他呼吸着廉价但却意外好闻的沐浴露香气，懒洋洋地不太想说话：嗯……你成功了，彼得。赞美你。

彼得：……为什么被赞扬了我却不感到高兴？

 

 

他们所游玩的公园距离梅姨家有好几个街道。平时步行要走上二十多分钟，而现在，他们需要花上更长时间。

彼得走了五分钟，把从背后滑下来的哈利往上提了又提。这个时候，彼得终于开始烦恼自己平时为什么不锻炼身体了。

身体渐渐使不上力气，迈出的每一步都好像受刑。

彼得咬唇，又低下头看了看哈利受伤的膝盖。

说好要把哈利背回去的……

哈利在彼得后背静悄悄的，只有平稳的吐息与身上背负的重量证明哈利仍然存在。

彼得怀疑哈利睡着了，于是心里开始不满起来：到底是谁受伤，为什么瞎紧张的反而是我？哈利·奥斯本你这个大傻瓜，为什么要揍人导致被奥斯本先生禁足？

彼得想着想着，注意力一分散，足下就撑不住重量落空了。

唔哇！

彼得一声惨叫，两个男孩就这样滚落到了地上。

哈利本来被彼得背着，太阳光很温暖，他眯着眼睛小憩，忍不住快睡过去。结果彼得一摔倒不但把哈利的睡意赶跑了，哈利身上四处还开始酸痛起来。他惊得睁大了双眼，但很快就回过神来。

彼得担忧地围住哈利，他脸上尤其是鼻子被泥土蹭灰了一大块，只剩双眼明亮地注视着哈利。

还说背我回去，你看看你是什么惨样，傻彼得……

哈利想着，忍不住笑了起来。

彼得被吓到了，他愣着看哈利。随后他意识到哈利在笑什么，于是气呼呼地从地上站了起来。

我要走了！

喂，彼得……喂，别走，我不笑了！

彼得没有真走。他走了几步就蹲在不远处捡刚刚摔倒掉在地上的东西。然后像是发现了什么大叫起来。

哎，哈利！我知道了！我有零钱，可以用公共电话叫梅姨来接我们！

我也有手机啊，傻彼得。你怎么刚才就没想到呢。

闻言，彼得的眉头彻底皱了起来，像个“一”那样。

哈利的笑容久久挥之不去。

 

回到梅姨家中，梅姨替哈利包扎好了伤口，告诫哈利这只是应急处理，等哈利回到家以后还要重新请医生看病。包扎时，彼得在一旁咋咋呼呼，时不时发出抽气声。

哈利事后无奈道：你叫什么呢，又不是你痛。

彼得被指出以后，不好意思地双手护住了自己的嘴巴，但没一会儿他又开口了。

哈利……你为什么要打架呢？

哈利的目光离开了彼得的脸。背对着窗户射进来的光线，哈利笼罩在黑暗中。

很久，哈利才开口：……我不想读私立小学，彼得。

因为那里没有你。

剩下的话哈利没有说出来。

彼得挥舞着双手叫道：私立小学挺好的，老师什么的完全不是公立学校能比的呢！虽然哈利去那里读小学，只有我一个人上学很不习惯……

喊到这里，彼得停了下来。

难道，是因为我吗，哈利？

哈利轻轻地点头了。

看到哈利的模样，彼得很想对哈利说：没关系，哈利，我们可以在放学以后再约出来玩啦；没关系，哈利，无论如何我们永远都会是最好的朋友……

但是喉咙里怎么也没办法发出声音来。

平时被刻意压抑的寂寞悄悄地爬上彼得的身体，他开始颤抖。

 

 

彼得悄无声息地爬上哈利所在的床边，小小的身体抱住了哈利同样小的身体。

哈利也回抱住他。

 

 

Fin


	10. What Are You

*原作：2017蜘蛛侠新动画（MSM 2017）

*拉灯，不过是 **虫绿** 。

*噢，新动画的小可爱们太可爱了(但我还是对他们下手了，并且以后也会真·下手)

 

Peter与Harry吵架了，就在他俩享受完一个温情无比的吻以后。

Harry对Peter总是比对其他人都来得宽容，Peter能感受到。所以当Harry对他生气愤怒的时候，他觉得很难受。

你不能这么对我。

心里有个声音小声地说道。

Peter深呼吸了一口气，企图把这种委屈的感受赶跑，让理智重新回到他的大脑。

但Harry的下一句话把他的怒火再次挑起：“你以为你是我的什么人，我父亲？别老是对我该发明什么东西指手画脚的。”

我是你的 **朋友** ！

这句话很快就跳到Peter的嘴边，但是这显然不是一个站得住脚的反驳。

噢对，亲密的 **朋友** 们会拥抱，会接吻，会安抚彼此的某方面需求。

Peter沉默了，他咬紧下唇。

“说些什么来反驳我啊，Pete?”Harry洋洋得意。

我真讨厌你这幅自大的模样，Harry，你总是不听劝，你总是喜欢一意孤行，就算有我在身边。

Peter内心的声音越来越响亮，但是他不忍心让这话语脱口而出。这会伤害Harry。

“我要走了，再见。”Harry看到Peter沉默的模样，转身就走。但他走了两步又回到展示柜前，把他的火焰剑带上。

 

这个举动刺激到了Peter。 Peter想起了很多很多。例如Harry一意孤行，对他的建议置若罔闻，而且还一个人跑去了反派暴雪的战斗现场逞英雄，被弹飞到空中，最后还是蜘蛛侠接住了他。

下一秒，Peter用蛛网把Harry的四肢固定在墙上，火焰剑掉在地上。

“Peter，你在干什么？”Harry的目光这下真的是充满了汹涌怒火。

“我其实并不真正反对你要做的事情。Harry，你是个真正的天才，我很清楚。但是你要跟我商量，让我们一起面对。”Peter走到墙边，他的语气很平静，但是Harry却觉得这样的Peter很陌生。

“放开我！你以为你是谁？”

“我是你真正的朋友，你喜欢的男孩，你唯一可以永远信任的人。”Peter慢慢地说道，他碧绿的双眸坚定地注视着Harry。

Harry哑口无言。他不敢直视Peter的目光。

Peter撕开了Harry身上的蛛网，其轻松的程度让Harry开始思考Peter与他吵架时永远处于下风的原因——很简单，这是因为Peter从来都在忍让他。

解开束缚以后，Peter亲吻了Harry，同时把Harry往实验室的沙发上推。

Harry顺从地接受了这个吻。

 

Fin


	11. Shirt

*原作：终极蜘蛛侠漫画(Ultimate Spider-man comics)  
*不好吃，严重ooc.  
*还没有蜘蛛侠，大概是两人读七、八年级的时候。  
*分级R，互相帮助，不分攻受。  


 

  
　　他与哈利 **应该** 是朋友。  
　　彼得想。  
　　此时的哈利正用牙齿蹂躏他自己的下唇，他已经盯着科学作业20分钟了，毫无进展。他总是梳理得风度翩然的头发也被他穿插在头发里的手指抓散，一根根的发丝停落在额头或者耳际。  
　　为什么要加在朋友之前加上「应该」这样的修饰语？  
　　“彼得——快过来帮我——”哈利手中的笔被甩到桌上，然后弹掉到彼得脚边。他的声音拉得很长，话音里的催促意味强烈无比。  
　　彼得弯腰拾起笔，然后拉开哈利旁边的椅子，查看哈利手臂下压着的作业本，进度几乎为零。  
　　这20分钟里，哈利真的有在认真做作业吗？  
　　彼得的疑问在心里迸发出来。但他只是抿住了下唇，把哈利的作业本移到自己面前。然后拿出自己的作业本，把答案一一对应地抄写进哈利的作业本里。  
　　为什么要加在朋友之前加上「应该」这样的修饰语？——因为真正的朋友不会像彼得一样，对哈利的请求从不拒绝。  
　　“你真是最棒的朋友，彼得。”哈利靠在了彼得肩膀上。  
　　我 **不是** 你朋友。  
　　真正的朋友绝对不是这样的。  
　　彼得觉得眼镜上起了雾，他摘下眼镜，视野里却没有任何变化。  
　　“彼得，你身上好香。”哈利的脑袋在彼得的肩膀上扭动，骨头的摩擦让彼得有点痛，而且这样他也没办法写字。  
　　“哈利，别乱动。”彼得伸手制止哈利的举止，摆动中，他的手与哈利的手牵到了一起。  
　　哈利的手比他大，常年打篮球的手上是粗糙的茧，但是依旧很好看，干净修长。  
　　两人靠得太近，彼得也闻到了哈利身上的味道。是在篮球队训练以后的汗味。不过哈利一向很在意别人的看法，尤其是对爱慕他的女生们；每次训练完他都会在学校里冲掉汗水，这次也不例外。  
　　所以这其实应该是汗衫的味道。  
　　“……哈利，我觉得你之所以认为我香，是因为你的衣服有汗味。”  
　　“什么？”靠在彼得身上的哈利几乎是跳了起来，他再三掀开汗衫确认，最后不得不同意彼得的看法。“你家有合适的衣服吗？”  
　　“你穿不下我的衣服，本叔的衣服又太宽大。”  
　　“难以忍受这蠢衣服的味道。”哈利在彼得面前动作利索地脱掉了汗衫，露出了有些肌肉、但还刚处于青春成长期中的身体。哈利随手把汗衫丢到地上，彼得注意到那是一件写着球星名字的汗衫。  
　　“我觉得有点冷……”哈利说道，他爬上彼得的床，盖上被子。  
　　彼得瞥了一眼桌上两本层叠在一起的作业本，他重新把手肘摆在桌上，准备继续抄写。  
　　“彼得，你在干什么？过来，别管那愚蠢的作业了。”哈利掀开彼得的被窝。  
　　“但还没写完……”  
　　“我会带回去抄的，你就别管了。”哈利武断地下了定论。  
　　彼得心上的重量忽然减轻了一半。他不知道为什么，他就是变得开心了起来。  
　　仿佛他们就是真正的朋友一样。  
　　彼得摘下眼镜爬上床，被褥已经被哈利的体温所温暖。他钻进去。  
　　彼得的计划被哈利打乱以后就变得漫无目的。过了几分钟，他才开始思考他们两人在下午五点躺在被窝里什么也不做的意义。  
　　彼得转头看了一眼房间里的电视。“哈利，你想看点碟片什么的吗？”  
　　“不，彼得，碟片很无聊。上周我与我妈在家等待奥斯本先生回来吃晚饭，久得我把最近的新电影碟的高潮片段都看了一遍。”  
　　哈利夸张的表情让彼得笑了出来。  
　　“所以我们就真的只是这样躺着？”  
　　“我想想……”哈利思考着，然后翻了个身，望着天花板。“今天我没有带游戏机过来。——但我想我们可以做些别的事情。”  
　　什么事情？  
　　彼得眨了一下眼睛。  
　　“那是什么，哈利？”  
　　哈利没有回答他，他拉着彼得的手，彼得也跟着他一齐坐在床上。  
　　哈利的手放到了彼得的下腹上面，再往下就是某处隐秘的地方。  
　　彼得语塞了。  
　　“这会挺有趣的，Pete，想尝试吗？”  
　　“我……”  
　　彼得的目光从哈利的手回到哈利的脸上。哈利正笑着，那种笑容就像哈利告诉彼得自己把诺曼最爱的香水给藏起来了一样。  
　　“可以试一试。”  
　　彼得学不会拒绝哈利，也许他是不想学会。  
　　“拒绝哈利以后，哈利就会离开他”这样的想法在彼得的脑海里已经环绕很久了。  
　　他深知他们的关系不健康——一点也不像真正的朋友。但是他害怕，害怕失去唯一的朋友。哈利身边有许多可以替代彼得的人，可是彼得却只有哈利一个朋友。  
　　“我们该怎么做？”　  
　  
　　哈利的双手伸进了彼得的衣服下摆，沿着腹线解开裤子。哈利的手很温暖。  
　　让别人的双手在自己的下身游走很新奇，但是他并不排斥。也许是因为哈利的动作很轻柔。  
　　现在，哈利的食指已经攀上彼得的性器前端，按压着小有反应的阴茎。随着哈利的揉捏，彼得觉得身体的每一块肌肉都开始颤栗，这种完全放松甚至放纵的感觉太奇怪，他忍不住咬紧了牙关，而身下的阴茎已经升起，流出液体。这幅景象让彼得很快移开了视线，不是因为他对自己的性器会觉得羞耻，而是因为哈利在注视着。  
　　彼得看向哈利，哈利在用左手抚摸彼得的同时，右手在解自己的腰带，他显然陷入了困境。而哈利的性器正在牛仔裤里挣扎着，看上去似乎有点可怜。  
　　彼得帮哈利解开那难脱得要命的腰带，哈利的阴茎总算得到了自由。哈利阴茎的尺寸比彼得要大上一圈，这是当然的，升上七年级以后，哈利就开始不断长高。  
　　“嗯……彼得，握住它，就像我做的那样。”哈利发出了享受般的叹息。  
　　彼得屏息靠近哈利的阴茎，握住以后才吐出了呼吸，然后学着哈利对他做的那样撸动。  
　　哈利手上的动作也提速了，似乎是彼得的动作让他更加兴奋，他带着薄茧的手指在彼得的阴茎上快速摩擦。  
　　快感越来越强烈，他俩的手都有点累，快要到顶端却又无法释放出来。  
　　“再靠近点，彼得。”哈利拉过彼得，他俩的大腿彼此交叠，高热的体温迫使哈利把被子彻底掀开，堆到床角。  
　　汗水从哈利赤裸的胸膛上流下，彼得有种拭去那颗汗珠的念头。  
　　“这样……”哈利把两人的阴茎靠在一起：“你的手也一起帮忙，我们合握住它。”  
　　彼得按照哈利所说的去做以后，哈利露出了满意的笑容。此时他的脸微红，就像每次在哈利的篮球训练结束以后一样。  
　　“这样会很舒服。”哈利说道。  
　　接下来的动作比之前要失序，彼得与哈利都极度想要达到高潮，得到释放，于是他们毫无章法地抚摸对方，除了靠在一起吐出液体的阴茎以外，还有哈利汗涔涔的身体，彼得如愿地把哈利身上的汗水擦拭走了，但是它还是接连地流下。一切能使快感加速堆积的抚摸都被用上，哈利与彼得甚至还脱掉了彼得的连帽衫。哈利对彼得看上去似乎还没开始二次成长的身体进行了小小的嘲笑，然后亲昵地按压彼得身上的肌肉，他们靠得很近，呼吸打在彼此的脸颊上。  
　　结束以后，两人慌张地发现床被他们弄脏了一块，于是哈利捡起地上的汗衫用力擦拭，同时也把彼得与他自己身上沾到的精液擦掉，最后又把汗衫扔回地上。  
　　“你感觉怎么样？”彼得已经重新穿上了他的连帽衫，而哈利仍然赤裸着上身，他的汗衫已经彻底不能穿了。  
　　“很舒服。”彼得发自真心地说道。  
　　“我就知道你会这么说。”哈利从床上下来，重新系上他麻烦得要命的腰带，套上鞋子。　　  
　　 **你知道。**  
　　为什么你会知道？  
　　你是不是跟其他人尝试过，例如篮球队里的朋友，所以才知道会这么舒服——  
　　“你就这样回家吗？”彼得问。  
　　“当然不。借我一件衣服。”哈利吐舌。  
　　彼得去衣柜找了一下，找到一件不是他的尺寸的衣服。  
　　“哈利，这是你某次留宿时带过来的衣服吗？”彼得不确定地问道。彼得已经忘记哈利什么时候在这里留宿过了。在他印象里，哈利总是在这里等彼得替哈利写完作业就走。  
　　不过哈利的穿衣风格很好辨认，彼得的衣柜里不可能会出现这种衣服。所以说，哈利到底什么时候来过？  
　　“没错，这确实是我的衣服。”哈利高兴地走了过来。他似乎很高兴不需要挨奥斯本先生的骂了。  
　　哈利把衣服从腰腹间扯下，他的上身终于再次被衣服包裹住。  
　　“我该走了，彼得。明天再把你的作业本还给你。”  
　　“再见，哈利。”  
　　哈利走后，彼得继续收拾残局。他走到床边，捡起哈利的汗衫。汗衫起皱得厉害，还沾有星星点点的精液，似乎再也不能穿了。  
　　彼得把它扔进了垃圾桶。  
  
  
  
　　Fin


	12. Void

*原作：Marvel's Spider-man/Spider-man Cartoon（2017）  
*清水无差。  
*友情以上恋人未满。  
*涉及到三次元的全是我瞎掰。  
*对了，我还没开始看第二季，看了repo……有Bug请不要大意地提出来~

 

01

 

即使是听到哈利与他不再就读同一所高中时的消息可能也没有像现在那样能够让彼得 **持续** 地察觉到心里的空虚。因为虽然那时候他也能意识到空虚的存在，可空虚绝不像现在那样巨大得无法轻易忽视。它就像一口四英尺的井，边上的彼得也忍不住为这份空虚感到惊异。

那时，哈利仍然与他生活在同一座城市的天空之下。他俩的日程表都不算轻松（哈利有天才学校的作业量，彼得有双重身份），可也能在夹缝中挤出时间相见。

所以他们还能慢悠悠地在乔的咖啡店里吃个三文治，喝杯奶昔。诸如此类的日常见面让彼得产生一种变化并没有发生的错觉。

除了无法与哈利同校以外，彼得觉得一切都挺好。

而现在，哈利在大西洋的另一端，电话也不一定能接通，他们有太多与彼此不相干的事情要处理。彼得总是尽可能接到哈利算准时差打来的电话，因为哈利也很忙，错过这个电话他不知道下一次哈利的来电会在什么时候响起。

这样的联系方式让彼得感到仿佛自己身边的某样东西消失了。这当然不是把哈利比喻成物品，可是那种感觉却很像。

自从小时候与哈利成为朋友以后，哈利与他的日常就像是连体婴（这已经被梅姨指出过了），过去与哈利待在一起的那段日子里，不受欢迎的书呆子彼得的友情交际面总是特别分明，除了哈利，就是其他。哈利几乎分享了彼得的一切情绪——喜，怒，哀，乐——要说起没有与哈利分享过的，大概就是蜘蛛侠相关的事情了。

而这个状态后来也不再持续。在告诉哈利自己的秘密、两人和好以后，哈利再度成为为数不多深入了解彼得·帕克情绪的人。在哈利还没有陷入接手奥斯企业忙得不可开交的短暂时间里，彼得处于特别高兴的状态：他看向哈利，不需要再阻止自己向哈利倾吐与蜘蛛侠相关的情感；他看向哈利，再一次回到了往日的宁静。哈利对于彼得而言是个绝好的倾听者，哈利知道他的过去，哈利知道他的现状，他所向哈利投射的情感、想要哈利明白的感情，全都一一能在哈利身上得到反映，他无比欢喜。

而现状再次变成了他与哈利不得不分开的局面，这让彼得心里出现特别异样的、巨大的空虚——不，倒不如说，空虚再进一步扩大。彼得与哈利已经经历了三次伪装成重逢的分离。第一次是彼得被地平线高中现场招收时，他以为哈利能与他重逢了，然后哈利被停学处分；第二次是哈利的返校庆祝晚会上，在彼得的演讲之后，哈利致歉说明他不会返校；第三次是哈利在火光冲天中带着彼得离开身后爆炸的实验室，紧接着就是他俩忙得难以见上一面。这三次都不同程度地让彼得感到心里空虚的进一步扩大，彼得感到失望。

他真的感到仿佛自己身边某种宝贵的物品被夺走。他不是再像过去那样缺乏其他朋友来倾诉许多感情，可是哈利不同，完全不同。哈利是那个能够识破他大部分伪装的人……他旁证了蜘蛛侠的诞生原因，也参与了彼得过去的大部分人生，但现在他却开始缺席了。

彼得只得学会习惯。

 

02

 

给哈利每日去电是新的习惯，就像过去他们每日在乔的咖啡店里见面一样。

梅姨对他们打趣为连体婴的称呼也许丝毫没有错。当时，即使不在同一个学校、奥斯大厦与帕克家也不在同一个区，但他们还是会从不同的方向走到乔的咖啡店，只为见上彼此一面。

从现在忙得可能无法每天通电话的日常看来，这实在不可思议。是什么在驱动他们？即使只要谈上几句话，就能仿佛没有分离吗？就能仿佛以往两人紧密相连的生活并没有从此逐渐分道扬镳吗？

但即使是电话上那个被缩小在屏幕框中的身影，哈利仍旧是哈利，出于长年累月对彼得的了解，他一如既往会敏锐地察觉到彼得身上的异样情绪，同时又包容彼得不愿意说出口的烦恼。

偶尔，哈利自己也会生气，为了某些彼得不愿意依靠他的时候。

可这绝不是因为生疏，恰恰是因为他们俩太过于亲密了，互相依赖就像呼吸那样自然，而彼得认为如果他需要成长，那就意味着有些时候需要远离哈利。毕竟依赖哈利对他而言太过于舒适。

有些时候需要远离哈利却绝不意味物理距离上的远离哈利。彼得肯定地、殷切地希望着哈利能陪伴在他的身边，一如既往——

但是他只有身边的通讯设备。

这绝对是个让人烦闷的、难以养成的、该死的新习惯。

 

03

 

新习惯其实也并不像彼得想象中那么难以习得，尤其是在彼得奔波双重身份的前提之下。

只是空虚并不会消失，现在，似乎只有它在毫不消停地提醒着彼得不在身边的哈利了。

你给我闭嘴，彼得忍不住对它自言自语道。

你不知道哈利跟我都很忙吗？为什么不能只是闭嘴？

无法每天见面甚至忙得无法每天进行不受打扰的聊天又如何？我和哈利即使不保持频繁的接触，也是彼此最好的朋友。

 

但这种谈话并没有改善状况。

彼得不得不对空虚学会视而不见，他聚精会神于他的生活、他的学习、他刚起步的英雄生涯……

 

04

 

哈利在欧洲的休假延长了，他推迟了回纽约的日期。

也许这样说不对，因为哈利并不仅仅是休假，他是在欧洲开拓新市场。事实证明，诺曼·奥斯本的休假没有看上去那么简单，休假的具体行程里实际上隐藏着许多需要考察的潜在商业伙伴。

于是哈利的休假彻底泡汤，甚至不得不延长待在欧洲的时间，要知道，光是西欧与北欧都得让哈利奔波上好一段时间了。

所幸的是在欧洲来回奔波的时差并不那么复杂，东西纵横的跨度并不宏大。

不过哈利确实很忙，彼得去电给哈利，五次总有三次是转接到哈利的语音信箱。

拜托，现在是哈利那边的早上七点吧？

彼得又一次挂掉电话，看着手机屏幕上显示的时间咂舌。

于是，与哈利的通话变得不再是日常的一环。

 

彼得完整地度过了一个没有哈利陪伴的夏日假期，这个生活与去年相比实在是太不可思议了。上个学年，哈利还在他触手可及的地方站立着，彼得所需要跨越的仅仅是街区的距离，并且这在蛛丝的助力之下丝毫不构成障碍。

新学期的事情特别繁杂，恰逢纽约市的犯罪也正值勃发时期。刚从阻止了几起犯罪的超级英雄活动中凯旋的蜘蛛侠脱下制服，轻轻地藏到床下用蛛网黏稳（他甚至没有力气把它藏到镜子后面），倒在床上。疲惫的身体让他的思绪变得恍惚起来。

他没法继续无视空虚了。

好吧，你赢了，我确实很想念哈利，我很希望能与他面对面交谈。我希望他现在就出现在我面前。

彼得抱着枕头合上了双眼。

 

05

 

哈利当然没有像只要简单地向神灯许愿就能成真的那样奇迹般出现在彼得面前。

但彼得一觉醒来，看到地平线高中的消息，有一个活动是去欧洲短期见习。这个活动让彼得很快就从昏沉的睡意中清醒，这是个很好的机会去欧洲看望哈利，于是他报名了。

在哈利的电话接通后，彼得才意识到这不是一个适合打电话给哈利的时间，哈利那边现在将近凌晨一时。

“彼得？”哈利的声音里果然是浓厚的睡意。

“Hi，哈利。”彼得有点抱歉自己打扰到哈利的睡眠。

“怎么了？”哈利问道。他的声音似乎更加柔和了，丝毫没有怒火的迹象。反倒是抚平了彼得的些微内疚。

“我最近有一个去欧洲见习的活动，我……”彼得停住了。

“噢，看来我们可以见上一面，彼得。”

这句话让彼得的心脏加速跳动起来，而哈利在说完这句话以后打起了哈欠，于是他们互道晚安，挂掉了电话。

 

06

 

他们约定了在见习结束后、彼得离开欧洲前的最后一晚相见。

见习活动一结束，彼得就换上制服翻身从酒店的窗户出发。哈利住的酒店即使是用上蛛丝也需要三十分钟以上才能到达，于是彼得很快就出发了。

他一路飞荡过许多高楼。夜色渐起，不断出现的灯光开始干扰他的视线，他把镜片调节到夜视模式，然后继续飞荡。其实夜景很美，是纽约无法见到的异国风情，可是彼得没有驻足停留。

 

夜间七时，彼得顺着哈利给的地址爬上酒店的高楼层外墙，然后敲了敲窗户。

可是没有人给彼得开窗，彼得又给哈利去电，却转到了语音信箱。

他就这样黏在外墙上，不得不利用有限的视角开始研究异国风情。认真看了一会，彼得开始觉得无聊了，但他没有急着离开。

因为哈利向来不会毫无理由地爽约，再加上路程来回距离实在太遥远。

更重要的是，彼得想见到哈利。

此时，他的空虚仿佛有声音，从看不见的底部开始传上来，到达彼得耳边时变小了许多，却仍然不失力量，并且随着时间一分一秒地过去，随着彼得心里离开的念头逐渐加强，这个声音也变得越加强烈。

**我想要见到哈利。**

这本该是一件唾手可得的事情。

正是因为它逝去的简单让这道声音显得更加可怜，彼得似乎都能听清它的大喊：请满足我。

于是彼得打定主意，决心在这里等上两个小时。他开始像只真正的蜘蛛一样在窗户周边爬上爬下，用蛛网织出结实的休憩场所，然后躺在上面。

他望着头上的星光，开始休息。

 

07

 

彼得是被手机铃声吵醒的。他掏出手机，看到屏幕上晃动着光亮，是哈利。然后他来不及接通，哈利那边就挂掉了。他重新回拨，注意到天空的灰色彻底沉降为黑色，接着哈利的声音出现在电话的另一端。

“彼得，你在哪里？我很抱歉，会议推迟了，才刚结束。”

“没关系，哈利，拉开你的窗，我就在窗外。”说完，彼得听到身后拉开窗的声音，以及通话被挂掉。

哈利的声音这次不再透过有杂音的手机传过来，他的声音就这样暴露在彼得身后的空气中，真实而又近距离。

“彼得……”哈利说道。

哈利的脸大半被挡在网后，但彼得看到了他在夜色中发亮的眼眸。彼得忍不住在打招呼之前先摘下面罩，对哈利露出了笑容。“哈利，我们很久没见了。”

“你是对的，彼得。”哈利也笑着回道，他伸手想拉彼得进来，然后被密密麻麻的蛛网挡回去。“你最好还是自己把这个扯掉，我没有你那样的怪力。”

彼得两三下就把蛛网扯开一道大口，窗边还黏着残余绒絮网状。

“剩下的它们会在两小时过后自动降解。”彼得在哈利的目光中眨了眨眼睛，一边跨进房间。

“你真是老样子。”哈利忍不住抱胸笑了起来。“Nerd.”

彼得听到这个熟悉的昵称也露出了笑容。

“你最近很忙吧，什么时候才能回纽约？”彼得装作毫不在意地提起这个话题。实际上他对这个话题蓄谋已久。这不能怪他，要怪那份在他心里跳动着的、自打哈利与彼得分离后就从未停歇过的空虚。

“我不确定……”哈利变得愁眉苦脸。显然，在欧洲东奔西走的生活也在同样困扰着他。“我可能还得待上好几个月，说不定还得再一年。”

彼得忍不住移开了视线，他开始在房间里左右走动，他知道他对这个消息一时间有点难以接受。

“Well, 我该说一句，真不愧是奥斯本先生吗？”

“拜托，Pete…”哈利仿佛听到了什么笑话一样。他转头，看见彼得在盯着地板。“彼得？”

彼得在哈利的叫喊之下停止了注视地面。他只是想找点别的东西盯着，只要那不是哈利的视线。

那份空虚让他变得有点 **多愁善感** 了。而彼得并不想让哈利知道这点，他习惯将自己的负面情绪隐藏起来。

他抬起头，看到哈利有点担忧的目光，像是看到了会把他的情感吸引出来的黑洞。彼得害怕地再度转移视线，他觉得他该走了。

彼得的确是等哈利等了一个小时多，可他真正见到哈利这才几分钟，他之前还想见到哈利，现在却已经想避开哈利了。

“我想起，我还有些事情……所以，我得走了，哈利。”彼得一边避开与哈利的视线接触，一边往窗边走去。

“等等……！”哈利叫停了他。“你看上去似乎遇到了什么烦恼。”

彼得转头露出一个微笑：“只是小事。”

哈利叹了一口气，然后走到彼得身边。

“你总会说，‘我会在你身边’，这句话我对你也是同样适用，你知道的吧？”哈利的右手搭上彼得的肩膀。

他的手真温暖啊，在渐凉的秋天中尤其明显。

“……当然了，哈利。”彼得其实并不想现在就离开哈利，他只是害怕哈利会发现他心里躁动不安的空虚。

“那就好。”哈利双手搭上彼得的肩膀，把彼得的身体转到他的正面，彼得的眼眸不安地闪动着。

随即哈利拥抱了他。彼得先是愣住了，随后也闭上双眼，埋头在哈利的肩膀里。

彼得惊异地发现——他的空虚在一次怀抱中逐渐缩小、缩小。

 

“下次再见啦。”

“嗯。”

 

 

Fin


	13. Prince Horse

*Spider-man cartoon（2017）/Marvel's Spider-man（2017）  
*OOC沙雕文  
*清水无差。  
*前情提要(？)：彼得再一次错过了万圣节活动。半架空，因为是很久以前的脑洞，所以没有在欧洲的哈利。

 

　　距离彼得在地平线高中就读已经过去了一年，在这一年里，发生了许多事情。知道他蜘蛛侠身份的有两人，能与他并肩作战的人则有好几个，而他的雕像也耸立在地平线高中的水池边上，成为游人竞相拍照的景点之一。  
　　[没有想到有这么一天]  
　　彼得看着雕像高兴地想着，跨过楼梯的时候脚下差点落空，他踉跄地在空气中压低四肢调整身体的重心，最后撞上了某个人……马？  
　　并不是马，而是一个戴着马头装饰的人。但是这个马头过于逼真，彼得在那双光线下发亮的马瞳中看到自己的倒影，忍不住后退了一步，步伐再次不稳。  
　　拜托，这里可是楼梯，别摔倒了……！  
　　蜘蛛感应在小声鸣叫着。  
　　然后戴着马头的人搀扶住了他的身体。  
　　“你……”  
　　彼得的视线从马头往下，看到马头饰品从肩上开始不再延续，取而代之的是宽松的休闲服以及剪裁得体的长裤，那人手上的腕表看上去价值不菲。  
　　等等，那个手表——  
　　“哈利？”彼得难以置信地喊了出来，楼梯旁边的人转头看过来，彼得本着一种要维护奥斯企业CEO形象的心态，把戴着马头饰品的人拉到了隐蔽的墙角。  
　　他伸手想要掀开那个头饰，被马头下的人伸手挡住了。  
　　哈？  
　　彼得再试，又被挡住了。  
　　“你是哈利吗？”彼得皱眉。  
　　马头下的人点点头，效果并不好，马头饰品只是笨拙地往下垂，不过彼得读懂了。  
　　“你为什么…？”彼得瞠目结舌：“我以为万圣节昨晚就过完了？”  
　　这次马头摇头了。  
　　“所以你想持续万圣节的活动？”彼得试着猜测马头男的想法。  
　　上帝，他现在根本不知道哈利在想什么，看不到哈利的面部表情。  
　　马头男静止了一会儿，又开始点头，马头下垂得厉害，又被他重新伸手整理好。  
　　……这种画面太诡异。  
　　“你是来找我一起补过万圣节的吗？”  
　　尽管这个问题有点太多余，但彼得还是问了。哈利能从百忙之中抽空实在是很难得的事情。  
　　马头再次摆动了。  
　　在这个想法得到肯定以后，彼得进一步揣测哈利的意图：“我把马的下身放在家里了，需要我回去拿吗？”  
　　马头摇头了。　　  
　　……倒是给我说句话？  
　　没办法从对方脸上得到任何信息，彼得只好牵起了哈利的手。  
　　哈利可能心情不好，所以这个时候在揣测出他的意图以前彼得最好顺着哈利的行为。（虽然平时哈利也没少生气过，而彼得通常是哈利怒火之下的赦免对象。）总而言之，需要彼得去顾及哈利生气的情况太少了，但是言多必失，彼得选择顺着毛安慰。  
　　“我等会就要去上课了，你……”彼得看了一眼马头：“你打算继续带着这个吗？”  
　　“我等你。”哈利终于开口了。  
　　“Ok，所以你就这样带着马头等我下课。”彼得强装冷静地确认事实。  
　　“嗯哼。”  
　　看来已经没有人可以阻挡哈利的决心了……！好在在马头之下，没有人会知道这是哈利·奥斯本。  
　　彼得向哈利告别，然后转身进入课室，在课室的门关上以前，他听到后面的女声响起：“哈利！你怎么会在这里？”  
　　……  
　　门关上以后又再次打开，是格温。格温来到彼得身边的空缺位置坐下。  
　　“你怎么知道那是哈利？”彼得忍不住出声问道。　　  
　　“God，Pete，哈利昨天带着马头在校园里过了快一整晚好不好，我怎么会不知道？”格温挑眉。“就像去年穿着马屁股的奥斯本一样，算是个挺大的校园新闻了。不过去年的狼人大游行显然让其他人忘记了这个新闻。今年就不同了。”  
　　“……哇噢，我并不知道这一点。”  
　　“昨晚你又不在。”格温眨眼。  
　　“所以大家都知道马头里面的人是谁。”  
　　“差不多。”格温的话语让彼得最后一点侥幸都破碎了，他在忐忑不安地替哈利的形象着想中，熬到了放学。  
　　放学的铃声之后，学生们从走廊上往出口方向走去，马头特别显眼地在走廊窗户边靠着。  
　　彼得迎上去，在上课时他的大脑已经反复在“哇靠要如何拯救哈利的形象”、“算了哈利自己不要脸我为什么要替他担心反正他又不在这里上学了”以及“他为什么要这么做”之间来回摆动，最后得出的结论是……  
　　哈利铁定在为了昨天的失约生气啊啊啊我该怎么办。  
　　“你想去哪里？”彼得问道，“以及你什么时候才肯摘下马头？”  
　　“去喝下午茶吧。”马头回复道。他显然避开了彼得的后一个问题。  
　　……哈利你真的不在意形象吗啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？  
　　

　　“听着，哈利，我错了。”彼得端来两杯奶昔放在这靠窗的长桌上，发出了冰块碰撞的声音，水滴从彼得握过的地方滑落。“万圣节是我们的节日，而我已经错过了两年。我真的真的感到很抱歉。”  
　　“Yep.我收到了你的道歉。”哈利举起奶昔，他想把吸管往马嘴里面塞，被挡住了。这可是封闭的马头啊拜托……  
　　“摘下来吧。”彼得真诚地建议道。  
　　马头停下了喝奶昔的动作，他放下奶昔，双手交叉在桌子上。他看着彼得喝。  
　　彼得觉得自己大脑快不够用了。他与哈利根本没办法好好沟通，哈利这次是真的生气到柴米油盐都不进。  
　　“你是什么？你是某种骏马王子吗？”彼得试图用俏皮话分散哈利的怒火。“前有受到诅咒的青蛙王子，后有哈利·奥斯本变成了骏马王子。”  
　　“你可以这么想。”哈利·马头·奥斯本耸肩，肩上的马头也歪动了一下，马的眼睛随之往上斜挑，从彼得的角度看来像极了嘲讽。  
　　这他妈的话根本没法接下去……！  
　　彼得如坐针毡，他今天对哈利的问话第N次受到了反弹，再多话也耐不住消耗。他喝着奶昔，冰块与隔壁的哈利让他的头隐隐作痛。  
　　骏马王子，呵，哈利无论变成什么种族都是一样的哈利……只要哈利想，他就是能让彼得束手无策的天才。  
　　“等等，你真的是骏马王子对吗？”彼得扭头问道。“像青蛙王子那样的。”  
　　“差不多。”哈利回应道。同时他看到彼得的眼神闪闪发光。他还来不及思考什么，彼得就往他身边靠近。  
　　彼得捧起了哈利的（马）头，哈利通过马的眼睛看得见彼得放大的脸庞。  
　　“所以——要亲吻你哪里，王子才会变回原形呢，哈利？”彼得的声音很轻，哈利觉得自己的心上被柔软的羽毛拂过。  
　　话语完毕，彼得的吻就接二连三地落下在马头上，脖颈、面部、眼角、额头……  
　　尽管隔着马的布料，彼得的吻却比平常来得更让哈利感到心跳加速。  
　　哈利的脸上快全部燃烧起来了。  
　　最后，吻落到了唯一仍未受到眷顾的唇上，这个吻比之前停留的时间要来得长一些，就像直接落在哈利的嘴唇上。

　　彼得回到自己的座位上，发现哈利摘下了马头，低着头。  
　　“这是犯规的，彼得。”哈利咬着下唇抬头，他的脸上红透了。  
　　“Well,你打算怎么样才会原谅我嘛？”彼得轻笑着。  
　　哈利恶狠狠地瞪了彼得一眼。  
　　“让我想想。”  
　　哈利说着，一口灌掉半杯奶昔，杯子里剩下大半冰块。哈利走去前台结账。  
　　彼得率先走到门边等待。哈利走过来以后，两人一起推开咖啡店的大门。  
　　“你给我等着。”  
　　“希望你手下留情，Har.”  
　　笑声与关门声一起落下。

 

Fin


	14. Omega Boys

*原作：蜘蛛侠2017新动画/Marvel's Spider-man Cartoon  
*没赶上的七夕贺文QwQ  
*ABO世界观，双O互攻. 不会开车的我又来开互攻车了……  
*PWP，NC-17，Underage，OOC，OOC，OOC，重要的事情说三遍。  
*正文比较纯情，预警如上。  
*番外略粗暴，玩脱了，除了如上预警，还有一些dirty talk，含有语言上的怀孕（暗示）、语言上的rape，但实际上并没有rape→_→  
所有该预警的应该都写出来了，无论如何请注意避雷。  
*半架空，就读同一学校。我就是想看他俩经历风雨之后一起恩爱毕业，在欧洲的哈总这是什么东东？我认识吗？【  
*私设众多，只为开车服务，只想黄，不要太计较，是真实的PWP，车连同感情戏都写得一塌糊涂，再见了世界，且看吧（

 

正文  
My Best Friend is an Omega

 

你以为发生了这种事情我肯定会告诉我的青梅竹马，但是我没有。

+++++

第二性别分化于青春期中期，那正是身体成长变化显著的时期。身体内原本的性器官会产生变化，原本两大性别以外又重叠上三种性别，世界上有六种生理性别。  
在上个世纪ABO平权运动开展以来，美国社会民间的平权痕迹越来越广泛，许多公共场所开始注意到此点并增加相关设施。  
——这就是为什么，哈利会在地平线高中的男性Omega厕所里撞见他的青梅竹马兼最好的朋友彼得·帕克的原因。

操，这也太惊悚了好吗。  
哈利盯着彼得一向温和无公害的绿油油的让人联想起草食动物的双眼，惊得忘记提起裤子，让彼得把他的下身看光了。当然，他也把彼得的看光了……  
诚实地说来，把对方看光大概不是什么值得他俩大惊小怪的事情。因为他俩从小到大一起厮混，在没隔间的公共浴室里一起洗澡的次数也不少了。  
但是这在他俩第二性别分化以后还没来得及尝试过，再加上哈利与彼得都各自出于某种原因很默契地还没有告诉对方自己的第二性别，所以哈利理所当然地惊呆了。他的嘴巴张开又合上，彼得也沉默着，最后在铃声中，两人穿好裤子离开厕所，一前一后地进入教室。

这节课是他们两个科技宅都很喜欢的化学实验课，但显然，哈利还沉浸在巨大的震惊中，他做出了把手中的两种本不该相遇的溶液混合在一起的明显错误行为。在爆炸发生的前一秒，一旁的彼得朝哈利的方向拉着他扑倒，小型爆炸震碎了哈利为中心所在一米范围内的实验仪器。  
彼得压在哈利身上，两人的距离近得不能再近，哈利都仿佛觉得自己身上长了两个心脏，在飞速怦怦跳——另一个其实是彼得的。  
彼得身上散发着清甜的香味，让哈利想起生长在热带的黄澄澄的芒果，那种甜润滑腻的口感；他忍不住伸出舌头舔唇，一下秒他昂头看见彼得的嘴唇，下意识就微微抬头啃了一口。  
彼得浑身一震，哈利都能感到彼得的身体震动传到他身上，哈利这才意识到自己做了什么，脸颊发热。  
彼得把哈利从地上拉起来，避免着与哈利的眼神接触，一直在絮絮叨叨着例如什么“要注意安全”“你太不谨慎了”之类的话语，就是没回头看哈利一眼。  
哈利则是在努力保持着不要再次炸掉仪器的清醒程度中，浑浑噩噩地度过了剩下的课堂时间。

放学。  
哈利的心思根本没从刚才的亲吻中（假如那称得上是一个吻的话）回过神，他的单肩包里被他胡乱塞进了一些不知道是什么科目的书本，然后他就跑去校门口——彼得在等着他一起回去。  
彼得站在门口，他的目光终于对上哈利的了，可是一对上他就开始各种找话题，一些书呆子彼得最喜欢的话题，然而耳朵却红红的。这让哈利忍俊不禁。  
一不小心啃了青梅竹马的嘴唇一口以后，发现自己竟然是喜欢他的，上帝啊。  
刚发现自己心思的哈利也没有着急地向彼得表明心意。  
但他没想到的是，往日里与彼得相处已经足以让他心情愉快，这种喜悦在得知自己喜欢彼得这一事实后更是被放大了数十倍，哈利不时就会被彼得的某些言行举止搞得心跳加速。  
哈利疑心自己脸上一直都保持着一种傻笑，因为直到与彼得一起离开乔的咖啡店、两人分道扬镳后，哈利放下笑容，这才发觉嘴角的肌肉有些发酸。

+++++

发情期是个很麻烦的东西，就像女性的生理期一样麻烦。这么说来，女性Omega也许是最麻烦的生物。好在哈利是个男性Omega，并不会来生理期，哈利不由庆幸。  
哈利为即将到来的发情期做好了各类准备，他胸有成竹。  
在得知自己是个Omega以后，哈利查阅了不少书籍，尽管学校在七年级开始就会开展生理课程，但他对此还是有些惴惴不安。  
对自己身体失去控制权让他感到惶恐。  
他还阅读了一些非科普书籍，类如Omega发情期的自述书籍，Omega们大多厌恶以致于憎恨自己的身体不受摆布地胡乱结合——幸好那只是上个世纪的早些年代的状况（这并非说明Omega在以前就不是这种状况，只是在20世纪以前，Omega们并没有出版作品的权利），而不是现在的情况。  
现在的社会随着平权运动的发展，Omega也有具有与Alpha和Beta们的同等选举权，这就是为什么学校里会有六种厕所的原因。

哈利做好迎接发情期的准备，但他没有料到的是彼得的发情期。  
某天，彼得就那样出现在他面前，往前迈出几步后，身体不稳地倒进哈利的怀里，他身上原本的清香变得浓郁，网住了哈利的鼻腔。  
哈利害怕自己会窒息在这片甜蜜中，他扶住彼得，让彼得的头靠在自己的肩膀上，轻声询问彼得的状况。  
“你的抑制剂呢？”  
“……被我弄丢了，今天早上跟你一边打电话一边对付反派的时候……”彼得嘟嘟囔囔。  
“你要怪我吗？”哈利佯怒。但他其实并没有跟发情期的Omega计较的打算。  
“你不催促我也许会好很多……也许就不会丢了。”彼得在哈利颈边磨蹭，他探往哈利的发尾，小声惊呼：“噢！你是西柚味，苦涩又发甜。我喜欢西柚汁。”  
彼得这番话语让哈利的脸上又开始发热，他想变换姿势，用肩膀扛住彼得，可是彼得摇摇晃晃，根本站不稳，只得依靠哈利。  
“嘿，你怎么不去医务室？”哈利把他带到墙边，但是彼得不肯放开他。  
看来发情期的作用实在太可怕，彼得平时被哈利啃一口（其实就只是上次）也会耳朵红上许久。  
现在可了不得啊，帕克。  
“……我的抑制剂是特制的，一般没有；并且，要是在配制临时抑制剂的时候，医务室的机器探测到我异于常人的特殊细胞，就可能会暴露能力了……”  
“那我送你回去吧。”哈利打电话给伯纳德，伯纳德会在30分钟后到达地平线高中。  
在等待的过程中，他们找到某一处空教室，进去了。

哈利进门后，转身就锁上教室门口。因为他可无法保证有其他学生，尤其是Alpha，不会进入这间空教室。  
彼得趴在桌上，他的双眼忽闪忽闪的，情欲引发的湿润积蓄在眼眶中。  
哈利叹了口气，他掏出纸巾放到彼得面前。  
彼得幽怨地看了他一眼，“我可不是在哭，你知道的吧？”然后接过纸巾擦了擦眼睛。  
“当然。但是偶尔会产生错觉，然后就会忍不住给你递纸巾。”哈利在彼得邻近的椅子上反坐，伸手摸了一把彼得毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“我都很久没在你面前哭过了……！”彼得微弱地抗议了一声。  
“OKOK，我错了，帕克先生。”哈利双腿搭上椅背，回头看彼得：“发情期……很难受吧？”  
“嗯……”彼得咬唇。  
“今天你就别去巡逻了，稍微休息一天。”哈利继续说道。  
“说起来，哈利也是Omega，你的发情期还没开始吗？”彼得猝不及防地冒出这样一句话，显然哈利的话都白讲了。  
尤其考虑到彼得现在的脸红彤彤的，比刚才由于发情期导致的脸更红，不难想到彼得为这番话做了多大的心理建设。  
“对，所以我才问你感觉怎么样。”  
“那、那么……之前，哈利为什么要亲我？”  
彼得的这句话把哈利从轻松的聊天氛围中推到阴冷的无人森林里，他瞥向彼得，彼得的脸已经埋进胳臂。  
但是彼得的耳朵还在外露着，淡红色的。  
狡猾的胆小鬼。  
哈利站起，他来到彼得的身旁，弯下腰。  
“——那不算一个亲吻，现在才算。”

哈利的唇瓣细细磨过彼得的耳廓，彼得身体随之僵硬，湿热的舌头甚至开始探进……  
彼得从桌上弹起，他气息不稳，正好对上哈利戏谑的眼神。  
“终于肯露出你的脸庞了。亲你的原因很简单，Pete，你现在还不懂吗？”  
“我……”彼得语塞了。  
在期间，哈利重新回到刚才的座位上，他这回是手肘撑着桌上，托腮，看到彼得望着他，哈利露出笑容。  
“不懂也没关系，继续休息吧。”  
全然不顾自己刚才的行为可能会在彼得心上投下多么剧烈的轰炸。  
但那只是因为哈利自己的心里已经狂风骤雨，无暇顾及更多。  
要不是因为彼得现在还需要哈利照顾，他想现在就冲出教室，现在就从彼得身边消失。  
“不。”彼得开口了。  
彼得的声音小得虚无缥缈，他的双眼像是被雨水打湿的青草地，而哈利被囚禁其中。  
“哈利，你不想听我的回复？”  
哈利沉默，他看见彼得往前。

柔软温热的活物钻进哈利的嘴里，是彼得的舌头。笨拙的，动作缓慢的。  
哈利跟着彼得舌头的节奏张开嘴，容纳彼得的同时也探进彼得口中，汲取对方的氧气。  
香甜，这是哈利对彼得口腔唾液的评价。可能是彼得的信息素影响了哈利的判断，毕竟唾液是不可能香甜的。但这并不妨碍哈利一吻芳泽。  
"其实……有点像在喝果汁，芒果汁。很甜，可以说是有点甜过头了。"亲吻间隙，哈利评价道，他还舔唇，像是唇边真的沾上了芒果汁。  
彼得的脸从发情期开始就没有停止红过，反而时不时变得更红。现在听到哈利的评价后，他身上的芳香**甚至**随着害羞变红的脸庞而变得更加浓郁。  
噢，也许哈利依旧在凭借着对彼得的喜爱瞎掰，但是，管它的呢。  
“西柚汁也很好喝。”彼得反击道，他同时为了表明自己的态度，扶住哈利的肩膀舔咬了一口哈利的脖颈，哈利的身体被出其不意的进攻搞得剧烈颤抖了一下。  
这使彼得的兴致被完全勾起，他开始转到哈利的喉结附近轻咬，留下红印。哈利被彼得啃了五分钟甚至往锁骨往下以后，发现彼得还是乐此不疲，这才觉得彼得是真的处于发情期的状态。  
“……”哈利轻推了一把，彼得无动于衷。  
哈利伸向彼得的腰，彼得闪躲了一下。他从哈利的胸膛上挪开脑袋，用湿漉漉的眼神看向哈利。  
“你想在这里解决？”  
彼得眨眨眼，亲了哈利一口。  
哈利饱受攻击，他扶上彼得的腰，钻过牛仔裤的缝隙，摸到似乎是汗涔涔的皮肤，但那触感又有些黏腻。他疑惑地把手伸到眼前，而彼得的脸已经红得快滴出血了。  
哈利意识到这是什么以后不由咋舌。  
“……这，呃，你……”哈利的眼神变得飘忽，他支支吾吾。  
“……”  
两人沉默对视。  
不，其实是彼得捂脸，哈利侧脸。双方都避开了对方的眼睛。  
“你想进展到哪一步？”最后，哈利微弱出声。  
“我……”彼得不自在地挪动下身，那里早就湿透，毕竟他已经忍耐了许久。  
“哈利想怎么做……？”彼得把决定权交到哈利身上。  
哈利看了彼得一眼，彼得的眼神让他觉得自己快自燃起来。  
哈利牵过彼得的肩膀，两人鼻尖碰鼻尖，彼得的呼吸比较湿热，沾润哈利的脸。  
哈利退去彼得的长裤，彼得的穴口轻易地就吞没了他伸进的三根手指。  
“……我想你可以直接，呃，插进来。”彼得伸手挡住自己的脸。  
哈利应邀进入彼得体内，Omega的自带润滑很神奇，他不由联想到自己潜在的发情期。但他的注意力很快就回到彼得身上了。  
彼得的香甜信息素仿佛把他整个人包裹住，他忍不住插往更深的地方，想把这股甜味都榨取出来。  
彼得太甜，就像他给哈利带来的感觉一样；可是他也不总是给哈利带来纯粹的甜蜜，他让哈利担心、焦虑、愤懑，失去应该保持的镇定，哈利有时候痛恨彼得，可哈利依旧爱彼得。  
哈利用力地操着彼得，彼得的甬道是那么舒服、温暖，他发出来的呻吟是哈利认为世界上最动听的声音。  
**我爱他。**  
Omega的阴茎并不会成结，可是彼得紧紧地抱住哈利。  
他双腿推着哈利深入，用行为哀求哈利一次又一次地插进他的最深处，配以黏腻的、甜蜜的声线，让哈利不得不拖延高潮的步伐，用前端恰到好处地撵过彼得的敏感处。  
彼得在每一次被摩擦时都会收缩甬道，哈利挺动下身，同时拔弄彼得汗水淋漓的额发，亲吻彼得的额头、脸颊，又或者继续吸吮他错觉之下的甘甜津液。  
彼得的高潮先到来，随后是哈利的，哈利赶在射精前退出彼得的体内，射到彼得的大腿边。  
彼得喘息着抚摸哈利的肩膀，他拉下哈利，两人再次交换了一个黏糊的吻。  
哈利在离开彼得的时候发现彼得的性器再次挺立起来了，彼得的表情则像是想要钻进地缝之中。哈利笑了起来，俯身含住彼得的阴茎，给彼得口交，直到彼得的阴茎满意为止。

+++++

哈利的发情期来得比彼得的要迟，在彼得第三次迎来发情期的时候，哈利的初次发情期才到来。  
在彼得第三次发情期的时候，他们挑了一个周末解决彼得的发情期小麻烦。  
事毕之后，还仍未能完全适应发情期的彼得抱着哈利的腰恹恹地心想世界急需要解决Omega的发情期问题（抑制剂并非完全管用，它只能抑制70%～80%的情欲问题），尽管他喜欢与哈利一起做爱，可是这种身不由己的发情期还是让人觉得麻烦。  
忽然之间，彼得觉得自己嗅到浓郁的西柚香味笼罩了整个房间。  
哈利也意识到了这个问题，他伸手翻开床边的柜子，拿出里面从未用过的抑制剂整齐地排列在里面，然后他低头，看见彼得在望着他。  
哈利一下就停住了动作。他不确定地开口问彼得：“呃，我吃一下抑制剂？”  
彼得没有说话，他眨了眨眼睛，觉得口中的唾液在分泌。  
拜托，这可是西柚！他超级喜欢西柚汁的！  
……虽然说这是哈利的信息素味道，而不是真正的西柚汁。可是哈利尝起来一定是像极了西柚汁，就像哈利一直在说彼得就像芒果汁一样（这显然不是让人高兴的比喻）。  
想到这里，彼得再次眨眼。  
“我以为你已经暂时解决了你的情欲问题。”哈利开始变得不自在，移开了眼睛。  
“我？当然……”彼得注视着哈利手中的抑制剂，然后又从枕头与哈利的腰间仰头看哈利。“可是——”  
彼得当然不能说自己被西柚的味道诱惑了。可这西柚的信息素分明就是哈利分泌出来的，这里面到底有多少区别呢？  
耳边闪过唰的一声，塑料瓶罐落地。彼得抬眼，哈利正摆出满不在乎的模样。  
“我们根本不需要任何借口，对吧？”  
其实这是对哈利与彼得因为蜘蛛侠而冷战那段日子的强调，或者说，欲盖弥彰。可是彼得永远不会厌倦对哈利立下誓言，因为这些誓言并非为了伤人而存在，只是为了抚慰，为了表现他们发誓时候的真心，而即使誓言可能会继续被无意或者有意被践踏，但这份真诚永远都不会改变。哈利当然也知道这一点，他也遵守这一准则。  
彼得一如既往地爱着他们之间竭力保持的真诚，他的喉咙不由自主地吐出爱语。  
“哈利……你闻起来实在太香了，我爱它；我能不能……？”  
哈利用行动回答了这个问题，他低头捧住彼得的脸，吻星星点点地落下。

彼得侧身啃咬哈利，他解去哈利刚系上的腰带，抬起哈利一边腿，抚摸哈利开始自动分泌液体的下体，他的手指钻进穴内，缓慢开拓甬道，因为哈利的自体润滑还未得到充分时间，所以没办法像彼得那样可以直接插入。  
哈利的喘息听起来短促，像是被猛地刹住，他在克制自己。不像彼得经过几次发情期后习惯被插入、不再克制呻吟。  
彼得的动作变得更加轻柔起来，他轻吻哈利，哈利迎头接受彼得的舌头，啧啧的亲吻声响起。  
“哈利，放轻松点……”彼得在扩张的同时另外一只手轻抚哈利，他的指尖所及之处在哈利身上激起舒服的快感，哈利忍不住发出狭长的呻吟，他按照彼得的指示不再克制自己，他翻身平躺身体。  
彼得也随之调整身体姿势，他查看哈利的表情，哈利正半眯双眼，脸色潮红，彼得朝哈利微微伸出舌头，被哈利毫不犹豫地拉下肩膀亲吻。  
哈利真浮躁。  
彼得觉得嘴里有点铁锈味，恐怕是两人的舌头与牙齿碰撞到了。他一时也分不清是谁的舌头破了，只觉得哈利的气息让他的神智变得模糊不清，他仿佛在酣畅淋漓地喝着西柚汁。  
这样的想法被哈利知道的话，哈利肯定会生气。  
在彼得的抚慰下，哈利身下的液体似乎分泌了不少，他抽出手，用前端开始磨蹭入口。  
还不能完全进去。  
彼得的性器只挤进去了前端，他离开哈利的唇，两人之间牵连而下的津液沾上哈利的胸膛，彼得舔了一口，然后他拔出阴茎俯身。

“操！”哈利大叫出声。  
此刻哈利的脸红得大概与他俩初次做爱时的彼得一样。实际上，现在也算是某种意义上哈利的第一次做爱。  
哈利抽紧牙根，他攒拳忍耐。可忍耐是不够的。  
因为，彼得在舔他的入口！  
哈利简直快要疯掉了，可他知道彼得是在帮助他放松，他强忍羞耻，慢慢地说服自己放松身体。大脑里却满是“彼得怎么可以过分开放”、“我还从未对他这么做”、“可恶下次轮到彼得体验这种羞耻的感觉”……  
他的身体总算足够放松，彼得的阴茎完全插入哈利体内，开始缓慢地抽插。  
“哈利……好舒服……”彼得俯在哈利上方，他的声音漏进哈利的耳朵旁。“你在我身体里的时候也是那么舒服的吗？”  
——！  
哈利听到这话的时候身体紧绷了起来，彼得的呼吸随之变得浓重。  
“Pete...”哈利双手拉过彼得的肩膀。“是的，超级舒服……”接着他封住了彼得的嘴唇。  
所以请你不要在这种时候尽说一些让人害臊的话好吗？你的害羞人设呢？  
亲吻间分开，哈利说道。  
“操我的时候专心点，彼得，很快有机会轮到我操你的。”  
“好。”彼得莞尔一笑。

尾声  
操人与被操的感觉是完全不一样的。  
哈利得出结论。  
被操的时候比操人更容易失去自我，操人的生理快感没被操来得舒畅。  
彼得：所以，哈利喜欢哪边？  
哈利：啊，很难说，生理快感与心理快感无法等量计算，我觉得都很重要。但有一点：你的体力太好了，无论操与被操，我都觉得自己可能跟不上你的节奏。  
彼得：毕竟我是超能力者。  
哈利：有时候我挺怀念你以前的……  
彼得：现在呢？  
哈利：…………  
哈利：无论什么时候，你都是你，我当然喜欢你。好了你赢了，彼得。结束这个话题吧。

 

番外  
Coincidence

虽然彼得与哈利都是Omega，可是两人的相处从身体到心灵都十分愉快；  
虽然纽约州或者美国其他州还未通过允许Omega情侣结婚的法律，可是他俩已经商定要去大西洋对岸的郁金香国度举行结婚仪式；  
又一个虽然：虽然他俩还没高中毕业，可是他俩已经悄悄在脖子上挂着对戒项链。  
自从某个组队打击蜘蛛军团的夜晚开始把一切都看在眼里的安雅（Alpha）对此评论：……你们是什么笨蛋情侣吗，不要再秀恩爱了。住手！  
但是他俩偶尔也会有不愉快，不愉快从大到小排序，包括床上的麻烦。  
例如两人相撞的发情期。  
在两人确定关系之后，他俩就减少了抑制剂的使用次数，毕竟即使按照现在的科技水平，抑制剂还残留有一些副作用，远远不如来一场性爱解决性欲来得畅快无害。  
所以就会遇到这种情况——  
“谁先？”哈利靠近彼得发问。  
他和彼得在体育课下课后换衣服的时候双双发情，一时之间，芒果味与西柚味淹没了整个更衣间，所幸Alpha男孩们与Omega男孩们的更衣间是分开的，Beta男孩们则对此比较迟钝。  
不明所以的迈尔斯（Beta）在旁边吐槽了一句：“啊，谁在吃水果啊？搞得我想喝果汁。”  
哈利与彼得闻言，开始在衣柜门的掩盖下窃窃私语。  
“先回我家再做决定？学校里很不方便。”  
“好啊，先吃一些短期抑制剂来控制吧……”

短期抑制剂对信息素的抑制时间大概是50分钟左右。所以当哈利与彼得回到哈利的房间没多久之后，信息素的味道再次散发出来。  
说起来，之所以引发床第上下的麻烦都是因为发情期相撞的错。  
他俩的发情期时不时就会重合，对此，两人中的某一方需要先吃下短期抑制剂，来避免发情期做爱时来自某处的空虚感。  
这是多么操蛋又现实的问题。  
“谁先？”彼得问道。  
“……还是按照抽签，好吧？”哈利扶额。  
“一切都交给运气？其实我觉得我们俩的运气好像都挺差的，所以才胜负均衡……”  
“不要提运气这种令人伤心的事情，快点开始吧，彼得。”  
“哈利，忽然想起也许我们并不需要抑制剂。上次你不是说过你买了些什么吗？”  
“你是说，性玩具？”哈利恍然大悟，他从床下翻出一个盒子，神情有点尴尬。  
彼得看起来也有点尴尬。  
他们都还没踏足这个世界，尽管早有耳闻。  
解开包装后，里面是一个近乎椭圆状的跳蛋以及配套的遥控器。  
彼得与哈利面面相觑。  
哈利把跳蛋放在床上，从最低速开启，跳蛋嗡嗡地震动起来。  
“……哈利，这个真的要塞进去吗，我忽然有点害怕它坏了，要不我们还是继续采用抽签方式吧。”  
“…………这个没关系，可以去医院取出来。而且我挑的是很贵的品牌，应该没问题。”  
彼得发出了微弱的哀嚎。  
哈利按停跳蛋，拿起来仔细观察，发现上面还有密布的钝状颗粒，光是握在手上就能想象其在后穴甬道内会带来的发麻刺激感。  
“你不喜欢的话，就由我来。”哈利说。  
“还是我来吧，因为我比较不会受伤。”彼得露出类似赴死的表情，拿过哈利手中的跳蛋。  
“不，只是一个性玩具而已，我也没那么容易受伤，彼得。”  
但是彼得已经决定了，所以哈利也就任由他了。  
反正只是性玩具。虽然去医院取玩具的案例也不算少……  
要是到时候彼得害羞，大不了戴个面罩去吧。当然，不是蜘蛛侠面罩。虽然这挺符合哈利心里某处的恶趣味的。

做出决定以后，接下来就如以往一样顺畅了。  
由于做决定花费的时间较长，所以后穴流出来的液体早已把他们裤子的某块布料都弄得黏糊湿透，他俩交换了一个亲吻之后，彼得就开始拿出跳蛋。  
“你……你脸红得比被我操的时候还要厉害的模样。”躺在床上的哈利眨眼，他半撑起身体看着彼得的动作。  
彼得的手指把跳蛋继续往里推进，其实这应该是毫不费力的，可是彼得心里就是忍不住产生抗拒感，他花了几分钟，总算把跳蛋完全没入肠道里。  
“这太羞耻了，好像被你看着我自慰一样。”  
“哇噢，你启发了我的想象力，所以我是在看你的自慰秀。”哈利笑了。  
“真是讨厌的说法。哈利，别这么说。”彼得噘嘴，但是哈利的笑容反而扩大了，彼得挪到哈利身边，他拉开哈利的双腿，伸手从哈利胸膛上划下一道弧线，落到哈利的腹部上。“我不是在自慰，我现在正准备操你呢。”  
“噢，来吧，彼得。”哈利脸上的笑意非但没有退去，反而变得更深了。  
哈利心情愉快的时候，他的信息素偏甜；反之，他不愉快的时候，往往苦涩无比。  
根据彼得的嗅觉从现在的空气中得到的信息是，哈利的信息素甜得接近一杯蜂蜜；哈利的心情很愉快，甚至愉快得有些太过分了。  
彼得吻住哈利，同时插入哈利体内。  
哈利吐出含混的呻吟，他伸手拔弄彼得的后发，顺便把彼得拉得更近。  
而在彼得听来，这甚至是高兴得过分的呻吟。于是他很快就开始反复戳弄哈利的某一处，哈利的呻吟这才听起来难耐压抑。  
Well，哈利有时候真是坏心眼。  
捉弄蜘蛛侠就算了，可现在他已经知道彼得就是蜘蛛侠，却还连带把捉弄蜘蛛侠的态度一起转移到对待彼得的态度上。  
哈利都会对彼得幸灾乐祸了。  
彼得想到。  
“彼得，你觉不觉得缺少了什么？别急。”哈利喘息着说道，把彼得的思绪拉回来。  
什么？  
哈利露出微笑，然后他推动了一下右手上握着某个东西。  
“啊！”  
彼得差点直接倒在哈利身上，他的身体开始无助地发抖。跳蛋的感觉太新奇，震动感传到内壁各处，轻微的麻痹感与快感一齐涌上身体。  
哈利轻抚彼得的后背，一路顺到彼得的臀部凹陷处，他往里伸进半截手指。  
“很刺激？”  
“……请你住口好吗？”彼得忍耐着来自后穴的抚弄，往前顶了一下哈利，哈利的笑容有点保持不住。  
该死的，为什么这个跳蛋的纹路如此粗糙、它停留的位置又这么恰到好处。  
彼得体会到了什么叫自掘坟墓。  
显然哈利加大了机器的震速与频率，彼得的双腿已经快招架不住了，他停下了操哈利的动作。  
跳蛋震动与哈利操他的感觉可完全不同，机器永远只会精准地对准他的敏感点，从不偏差。  
操你的，科技的力量。  
“彼得，下次我还是先吃抑制剂吧？”  
哈利的声音传来，他在津津有味地观看这一场戏，仿佛他只是个观众，与这场性爱无关。  
“我可以不插进去，因为跳蛋对你而言似乎更加刺激；你可以一边后穴吞着跳蛋，一边用大腿夹住我的阴茎帮我达到高潮。这样我可以尽情欣赏你的反应；我会伸手把跳蛋推向更深处，让你无处可逃，同时还要把你大腿内侧的皮肤擦破。”  
看看，哈利是多么恶劣。  
面对这样的哈利，彼得做了一个决定。  
“不用等下次了，现在你就可以欣赏我的表演。但是你不能吃抑制剂。你同意吗？”彼得说着就把阴茎从哈利体内抽出来，哈利露出了些许的依依不舍，但是他没有反对。  
“我猜我们达成了一致共识。”彼得靠近哈利的阴茎。“腿交可以留到下一次，现在我先帮你口交吧？”  
哈利点头。显然，看彼得“自慰秀”的念头比他其他任何的性欲望都来得强烈。  
但彼得知道这不会长久的。

从哈利的视角看来(哈利特意垫了两个枕头，抬高视野)，彼得的臀部正高高翘起，淫荡且不知餮足地摆动，激烈程度随着哈利调节的震速和频率而定。  
与后面的快节奏形成对比的是，彼得缓缓地舔吮哈利的阴茎前端，动作非常缓慢。  
噢，因为他的后穴还在受虐，哈利会体谅他的。  
彼得能感觉到哈利空着的另一只手正紧紧揪住床单，他握着遥控器的手也握得很紧，他切换跳蛋档速的时间变得越来越短。  
哈利身下的床单的湿润面积变得更大，他的大腿在彼得的肩膀边摩动。  
“彼得……”哈利的声音充满了忍耐，甚至流露出哈利本人也许根本不想暴露出来的哀求。  
彼得佯装自己会错意，加大舌头在阴茎上吸吮的速度与力度，往喉中吞进了一步。  
嗯，哈利的阴茎确实地胀大了。  
哈利抛下遥控器，他开始小声地说话。  
“你在说什么，哈利？”彼得吐出哈利的阴茎问道。  
“……”哈利的声音依旧很微弱。  
“什么？”彼得再问了一遍。  
“我说，你是故意的对吧，Pete！”不是疑问句，哈利直接就是在责怪他。  
彼得从哈利的阴茎上抬头，他一向看起来无辜的眼神激怒了哈利。  
哈利拾起遥控器，他调到了最高速——他之前一直没有调到这个速度——  
彼得感觉到后穴的剧烈快感快把他小恶作剧得逞的心情都赶跑了，但他依旧顽强坚持。  
“……你是那个说想看我表演的人，哈利，我是在听从你的话语。”  
“而你是在故意纵容我犯错——”哈利按停跳蛋，他挺起身体愤怒地亲吻彼得，长驱直入扫荡彼得的口腔，还狠狠地咬了一口彼得的舌头，血腥味散开。  
“而你是在狡辩。”两人都气喘吁吁，彼得由于舌头上的疼痛扭曲了一下表情。  
“你是提主意要玩跳蛋的那个人。”哈利指出。  
“真是永远说不过你。你仗着你的怒火胡说八道，听起来似乎总是有道理。”彼得舔了舔舌头上的伤口，不出所料，蜘蛛能力已经开始令伤口愈合了，他再次吻上哈利的唇。  
哈利刻意揪住彼得愈合中的伤口，他的舌尖在伤口上舔开、拔弄。  
因为疼痛，彼得的喉咙间发出一声闷哼。  
“你才是，在欺骗我这件事情上可是专家级别的。”哈利松开彼得。  
“我承认我欺骗过你，我道歉；可你以前对我的态度没这么恶劣。”  
“你以前可从不欺骗我。是你先变了，彼得，你是蜘蛛侠。而我——我讨厌蜘蛛侠。”哈利扬长脖颈，斜着眼神看着彼得。  
“而你在和你厌恶的人**做爱**。”彼得露出温和的笑容。  
这个笑容让哈利往前狠咬了一口他的锁骨。彼得皱眉，哈利顺着他的锁骨往下咬彼得的乳头，伸手掐住另一只乳头拉扯。他揉捏彼得的胸部肌肉，蜘蛛能力还会加强身体机能。  
而明明一年前还不是如此。  
**彼得，是你，是你，你曾暗中抛下我，从某个分叉路口开始走向不同的道路，没有留下任何告别；而我像傻瓜一样毫不知情地独行了许久，我以为你还一直与我同行——**

哈利用力肆虐彼得的胸部，他把胸部挤到中间，伸出舌头舔上捏出来的沟，彼得咬唇。  
“假如揉久了，你说，会不会有乳汁出来？”  
“这可不是哺乳期，哈利。”彼得有点难堪地说道。  
“你会有的。我讨厌你，蜘蛛侠；我喜欢让我最讨厌的你怀孕，怀着我的孩子、活动不便，可怜兮兮，只能恳求我、依赖我，多好啊。”哈利笑容灿烂，他眼瞳露出的剧烈的光让彼得意识到哈利可能不是在开玩笑。  
哈利的感情总是强烈到彼得无法直面的程度。被哈利所爱大概是非常幸福的——彼得无法做出客观评价，因为他也爱哈利。但是无法做出客观评价又有什么关系呢？只需要知道哈利爱他，他也爱哈利，这就能诠释他们之间不知什么时候已然乱成一团麻的情感了。  
“……是吗？但是现在看起来——最可能先怀孕的人是你。”彼得拉开哈利的双腿，哈利腿间的液体已经打湿了一大片床单，彼得毫不费力地插入哈利的体内，哈利发出舒服的呻吟。他同时重新握住遥控器，笑着重启跳蛋。  
跳蛋在彼得体内再次轻颤了起来，可是在经过最高速的震动以及刚才的停顿之后，这无法解决彼得身后的空虚。  
彼得转换了一下体位，他从侧面再次进入哈利体内，抽插几下后，觉得后穴的不满足实在太明显，于是从哈利手中抢过遥控器。  
哈利不满地喊了一句，但是被彼得下身闯进的地方惊到。“彼得！”  
彼得插进到哈利的生殖腔。在此之前他们从未逾越过。  
“我想，在你心里，我还不至于毫无信用吧？”彼得把跳蛋调到最高速，这才重新平复躁动。他的阴茎此时变成了需要解决的重点。“我只是想试一试插进去，不会射在里面，如果你害怕，你可以告诉我。”  
在这次性爱之前，谁都还没提到过关于孩子的事情。身为Omega，他俩都能怀上对方的孩子，也许在某一次性爱之中就克制不住了。但由于他们还在就读高中，所以他们都很默契地从未提到过，也从未在做爱中插进生殖腔。哈利此时的恐慌是正常的。  
“我不害怕。”哈利开始改用稳重的口吻。  
“其实，不止哈利你喜欢看到他人怀孕。”彼得的声音在哈利耳边响起：“让你怀孕也许是个不错的选择，起码在怀孕期间你就不会意气用事了？”  
哈利的身体一下紧绷起来。他的声音也随之变得尖锐。  
“你在吓唬我，蜘蛛侠。别以为我会上当，一次又一次，我厌烦了！我不要永远活在你的谎言之中！”  
“我没有再一次欺骗你，让你怀孕的念头确实曾一闪而过。”彼得亲吻哈利的耳朵。  
生殖腔比肠道来得更加柔软紧致，哈利的紧张也使得腔内一下下收缩，再加上后穴积蓄已久的快感，彼得很快就有了射精的冲动。他准备往外抽出阴茎，然后被哈利握住手腕。  
“……哈利？”彼得发出疑问。  
“射在我的生殖腔内，彼得。”哈利的声音微弱却很清晰。  
“你可能会怀孕。”彼得温柔地提醒。  
“反正你迟早也会怀上我的孩子；不如说，假如你不愿意的话，我就会强暴你直到你怀孕。”哈利说道。  
“这听起来挺有趣，我会期待着的。”彼得笑了起来，他按照哈利的意愿，把精液射进哈利体内，哈利随后也迎来高潮。  
然后哈利转身，两人拥吻起来。

 

Fin


	15. Modification

*原作：蜘蛛侠2017新动画/Marvel's Spider-man

*虫绿，R，虽然没有插/入但绝不算一般无差党能接受的程度，故而标了单边攻受的标签。  
*没有整天忙于工作的哈总这种东东，只有一起在地平线高中读书的小甜甜（咬牙）  
*OOC注意，矫情注意。  
*说真的，尽管预警了这么多，还是别看了吧…………………………………………………………

 

**标签：药物改造，泌乳，挤乳play**

  
某件荒诞的事情听起来是挺可笑的，但是彼得一点也笑不出来。  
哈利的脸上满是难堪的神情——老天，看到自尊心甚高的哈利露出这种表情，让这么多年来与哈利情同手足的彼得感到也有点难过，他对哈利此刻的心情仿佛感同身受。  
“不，一点也别替我露出那种难过的表情，彼得。”哈利往前，握住彼得伸出已久犹豫是否应该上前安慰哈利的双手。“我只是有点太过于惊讶了，但没必要太过于担忧，毕竟这件事情谁也不知道，除了你我。在治疗药物研发出来以前伪装成一片风平浪静就好了。”  
彼得还能说什么呢？他点点头，抱住哈利。在他吸了吸鼻子时，他闻到了一股香味，这让他皱起眉来。  
“……哈利，你喝牛奶了吗？”

 

当然没有。  
彼得这话一出来，他最好的好朋友的面部表情就开始扭曲起来。  
男孩湛蓝的双眼通红，咬紧了下唇（彼得十分担心哈利的嘴唇会被咬破），似乎下一秒眼泪就会夺眶而出。  
“对、对不起哈利！”彼得连忙道歉。  
“……” 哈利深吸了一口气，他努力保持情绪稳定，但是颤抖的声音暴露了他卷起了狂风骤雨的内心。“你不需要道歉，彼得。”  
“哈利……” 彼得又给了哈利一个表示“我超爱你的，你别担心，我在呢”的友情关爱怀抱，小心地避免了可能对哈利的胸部造成任何挤压的力度。然后他俩约定了之后一起进行放学后的共同实验计划。

 

第二天，哈利还是正常地出现在教室里。  
在逐渐变得温暖的春季里，他穿得明显有点儿多了。一件长外套，一件衬衫加羊毛衫。并且教室里还有暖气，周围的学生们都仅仅穿着单薄的一件长袖。  
难得早到的彼得来到哈利身边。他的手覆盖在哈利攒成拳头的手上，小声问道：“你还好吗，哈利？”  
“我很好，Pete.” 哈利伸出手指蹭了蹭彼得的手，他的面容比昨天平静多了。“你可以回去跟格温他们一起坐着。你们不是还有小组实验吗？不用管我。”  
“但……”彼得俯身注视了一下哈利的双眼。很好，没有变红。彼得松了一口气。“有事的话，你知道我的号码/skype的。”  
然后彼得回到了他的座位上，他看了一眼哈利挺直的背脊。  
没问题吧，他想。

 

实验课进行了一大半，教室里的指针快要扭动到象征下课的数字上。  
就在彼得为一切都安然无恙而放松一直绷紧的神经时，他朝哈利座位的方向看了一眼，正好看见从位置上朝门边疾走的身影，那毫无疑问是哈利。  
“哈利……！”彼得叫道，讲台上的老师给了他一个愠怒的眼神，格温和迈尔斯他们则惊讶地看着他。“很抱歉！哈利似乎身体不舒适，我需要去照顾他！”彼得伸手向老师招呼了一声，就转身追赶哈利。

 

彼得跑出门，看见哈利在走廊的尽头，准备进去一个地方，那是厕所。  
彼得跑了过去，赶在哈利进门上锁前把自己与哈利关在了一个隔间里。  
“彼得。”哈利露出惊讶的表情，他眨了眨双眼。“你怎么过来了？”  
“我……我看见你离开了教室。” 彼得试图让自己听上去不那么像变态。的确，他看见哈利离开教室就追赶出来了，而且相逢地点还在厕所，老天，在做出这一切之前彼得可没来得及想这么多。  
“你没有跟我说。”  
哈利的脸有点发红，他露出了笑容。“谢谢你，彼得，可这事我可以自己解决。”  
“什么事？”彼得顺着问道。  
“……” 哈利没有回答。  
彼得看了一下哈利手上的东西。那是有点像圆锥体的尖头，一根导管以及一个瓶罐。聪明如他，很快就联想到了什么。于是他的脸也红了起来，比哈利还要红。  
彼得支吾着扭开脸庞：“我的确……我很抱歉……我不应该……”   
他转过身，他握住门把。“我想，我还是出去比较好——”  
彼得的动作骤然停下。  
因为哈利抱住了他。哈利的头发蹭在彼得的后背，有些刺人。  
哈利的声音模糊得似乎是透过他的背部传过来：“……我很高兴你总是在我身边，彼得。你让我觉得我不是独自一人。”  
彼得被哈利忽如其来涌起的伤感情绪淹没，他想要转身争论：你当然不是独自一人，你总是拥有我，无论什么时候。  
“待在这里，彼得。”  
“……好。”

 

哈利脱下上衣，而彼得则在哈利的要求下待在狭小空间的另一边。  
厕所的一个隔间并不大，所以他俩几乎是肩膀碰肩膀地站在一起了。  
对于哈利的身体，彼得当然是很熟悉的。从锁骨到下腹。  
但与以往不同的是，哈利的胸部变得肿胀隆起。淡色的乳头——老天，彼得从未认真观察过此处——似乎憋得发红，乳尖也挺拔得异常。  
哈利把手上的工具连接起来了，他把吸嘴贴上右边的胸部，一手固定着吸嘴，另一只手揉搓胸部。  
进展并不顺利，哈利挤了好几分钟，奶白色的液体才不紧不慢地从乳头上渗出。  
彼得盯着这一切，哈利的表情并不轻松，胸部肿胀的感觉一定很辛苦，尤其是这并不是男性会有的经历。而的确哈利也本不会经历这一切，要不是为了做实验。  
哈利当时为了拯救病重的诺曼，在未经过任何初步实验的时候，就直接将研发药物注射进体内。药物的后遗症有不少：不时的断片、变得有所衰弱的免疫系统……然后是这个更奇异的，泌乳。  
老天，在昨天哈利提起的时候，彼得仿佛在听游人讲述天方夜谭。  
药物影响了哈利体内的荷尔蒙，甚至还产生了本不存在的催乳素，平坦的胸部开始隆起，里面孕育着的汁水让胸部增加了重量，诸如此类。  
“天呐，我太愚蠢了。” 哈利手上的汗水让他的动作开始打滑。他放下酸痛的手，懊恼地说道。  
“……要不我帮你？”彼得提议道。他在一旁实在没事可干。再说了，我的天，哈利忽然爆发了孤独的情绪就算了，彼得也跟着头脑发热地答应哈利留在这里，那他除了帮忙还能干吗？现在他只想问问自己为什么要答应，他大可以在厕所门外或者隔间等待，也能够宽慰哈利忽如其来的不安情绪，但是他没有；他就在这里站着，瞪着哈利挤压胸部的画面，这么尴尬的场景他早该预料到——！  
“那……”哈利放下双手。“可能会比我自己弄得要好。”  
说真的吗，哈利，说真的吗？  
彼得发誓他只是随口一提——好吧，他也有考虑这个想法——但现在比刚才更尴尬了，彼得是否变成了一个通红的番茄？他都懒得问出口了。  
“我来了。” 彼得感到一阵头晕目眩。  
冷静，彼得，这是男性的乳头，尽管这是会往外喷水，不，乳汁，的乳头——还是把它当做是喷水的乳头会比较好接受！  
彼得刚把双手贴上哈利的皮肤，哈利就在他手下抖了一下，这让彼得的心脏也跟着抖动了一下。  
老天这没门我和哈利是非常亲密非常亲密的每天都想要跟对方待在一起的好朋友——  
他把手弯成弧形捏了捏，乳汁像漏水的水龙头一样开始淅沥沥地漏了下来，彼得身上的衣服也难以逃过一劫。  
“彼得你的手活真不错——”哈利惊喜的声音传来。  
哈利你在说什么？！  
彼得颤颤巍巍地继续捏揉哈利的胸部，为了加快结束这尴尬的挤奶现场（把这想成是去农场体验生活的户外活动挺好的），他用上了双手。  
哈利的鼓励话语停下来了，变成了断断续续的小声呻吟。哈利觉得这很舒服吗？彼得的心情也没那么糟糕了。

  
哈利胸部里的汁水似乎全都被挤出来了。  
由于并不熟练，彼得的双手不免也感到发酸，他抬头，对上哈利的双眼，他看见了自己。他的嘴唇似乎沾上了白色的液体，天。  
哈利也注意到了这一点，他伸手替彼得抹去，哈利的手由于赤身裸体而变得有些冰凉。彼得下意识地舔过被哈利擦拭的唇瓣。哈利忽然就像见到猎物一般，把彼得猛地抵在门上亲吻了起来。  
哈利在干什么？这可不是好朋友该做的事情，对吧？  
彼得的大脑迟钝不堪，他还在「他为哈利挤乳」这一事实中无法回神过来，无法得出「挤乳也不是普通好朋友该做的事情」这一结论。  
他被哈利的吻与满室奶香味搞得思绪迷糊，哈利用力搂住他的腰把他们的身体贴得更近，而他也模仿哈利的动作搂紧了哈利。  
哈利肯定会感冒的。  
彼得摸到哈利冷冰的背部想到。  
下次得让哈利别脱得那么干净，或者至少换个地点，不要冷冰冰的厕所。也许卧室的床不错。

 

Fin

 


End file.
